Take My Breath Away
by iloveolitz
Summary: Fitz is a single father to two children. Olivia is a principal and a newly divorced woman. Both need saving, and it's only a matter of time before sparks fly. "Life isn't about how many breaths you take…It's about the moments that take your breath away." *I updated this summary...Hope this is more accurate. Rated M for future fluff/smut. REVIEW PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK, so I know I have no business writing a new story, but I couldn't make the thoughts leave my head! I had to put them out there! As always, if this gets hits and reviews, I will continue as a story but right now, I'm on break and already missing Scandal….HAHA**

 **TFTH and TBS are still in the works. I know where I wanna go, but I'm still tryna map out how I'm gonna get there.**

 **This story should be a little softer-if I continue. Also, I wanted to try out the POV aspect of the story so it's fully understood how the characters felt at this time. There is NO Mellie, Jake, ECT…I LOVE Bellamy Young in real life as an actress/singer, but I despise Mellie on Scandal so….Yeah….**

 **As Always, if you like this story, please leave a review!**

 **Happy Reading!**

XOXO

OPOV

"Ma, I told you I'm fine."

"You can say that, but it still doesn't negate the fact that you have been through a traumatic experience and have yet to recover. I worry about my only daughter."

"Um, it was a divorce, not a natural disaster and just because I haven't found another man doesn't mean I haven't recovered."

 _Seriously?_

Olivia Pope made her way through the supermarket scanning the isles as she listened to her mother go on and on in her ear about her recent ex-husband. She purposely walked down each and every isle looking and occasionally picking up any and everything she saw. Not only did her new apartment need to be furnished and stocked with food, but it had been years since she was able to eat whatever she wanted, thanks to her very overbearing ex-husband, Edison. While he didn't exactly call her fat, he deeply expressed his concern for her eating habits and being the easy going woman she was at that time, she didn't want to disappoint him by not fitting in to his image.

Currently, Captain Crunch cereal, Ore Ida French fries, and Dr. Pepper were at the forefront of her buggy.

"I can hear your poor eating choices running around in your head, girl. Enjoying yourself?" Angela Pope laughed at her daughter and her antics. At 26 years old, food was STILL her latest and greatest obsession.

"You know it!" Olivia laughed as she dropped a pint of Moose track Ice Cream in her cart.

Olivia's phone chimed, signaling she had an alert; she had set a reminder to not forget the popcorn. Before she could look at it, her mother's booming voice caught her off guard.

"Olivia, are you listening to me?" Angela asked.

"Yeah mommy, I'm here. I'm just-"Olivia didn't lie; she was listening at least half way, right up until she heard the ear piercing scream of what sounded like a newborn child. Rounding the walkway to the next isle, she spotted the culprit of her now ringing eardrums; a man pushing a buggy with what appeared to be a newborn baby boy in his arms wailing for help and another child who appeared to be approximately 18 months or so. The baby girl in the buggy was quietly playing with her crooked Pippy Longstocking braids and the man seemed deep in thought as he stared at his newborn sidekick. The baby, on the other hand, came off as quite upset.

"Good Lord, what on earth is all that noise? Is something wrong over there?" Angela asked.

"Mom, I'm gonna have to call you back." Olivia didn't wait for her mother's consent as she quickly found the end button on the Bluetooth headset that rested on her neck. As she approached the man, she found her heart breaking for him. He seemed so lost and the mother was absolutely on where in sight. He was holding a small pack of diapers in one hand and unsuccessfully cooing what appeared to be his upset son in the other. The look on his face told a story of loneliness and heartbreak and he looked to be on the verge of tears. Olivia couldn't help herself. Her heart strings were already being pulled because of the void deep down that she had never had any children of her own and out of reflex, she immediately walked up to the man and placed her hand on the child's blue cap.

"You have to cradle his head more." Olivia said as she raised the child's head ever so gently and the child began to quiet down. The man finally looked at Olivia and what she saw made her almost forget to breathe.

His crystal blue eyes told a story she was sure would break her heart if she thought about it long enough.

The man appeared to be in a trance as he stared at the brown beauty standing about a foot shorter than him. The crying baby had been reduced to a squirming whining baby within a matter of seconds and to say he was amazed was a huge understatement.

"I, uh…thank you." The man released a huge breath Olivia was sure he didn't even know he was holding as the child finally calmed down, easing the tension in the store.

"You're welcome." Olivia smiled at him. She too was in a trance until she felt tiny fingers climbing up the back of her arm. She turned around and saw a matching set of crystal blues outlined by a strikingly beautiful face and those pretty brown braids.

"Puuuurrrtttyyyy!" the little angel in the buggy said as she reached for the glittery handle on Olivia's purse.

"Well, aren't you a cutie! What's your name?" Olivia spoke to the child.

"Kawen. What's yoors?" The little girl asked. Olivia felt like she had immediately fell in love.

"Olivia." She smiled.

"Liibeeyaa." The little girl smiled. Olivia touched her cheek while turning back to the handsome stranger she was certain hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

Finally coming to his senses, the man shook his head slightly and placed the diapers back on the shelf to extend his hand.

"Fitzgerald. Grant. But, uh, you can call me Fitz." He stuttered.

"Fitz. Well, it's nice to meet you, Fitz. I'm-"Before she could finish her statement, he left her utterly speechless.

"Breathtaking." He said.

Olivia felt herself getting lost in this man. It was like he was staring directly at her soul, and this caused her to put up her GO-TO guard: Humor.

"Well my friends call me Olivia, but thanks." She smiled.

FPOV

Fitz thought he was doing pretty good so far today. He had already fed, bathed, and clothed both children and was getting ready to go out, all while avoiding any major meltdowns on his end. Still tired from moving into his new Townhouse, he knew he had to keep up his own strength in order to continue to be there for his children. Karen, who was almost 18 months old, and Gerry, who was a mere 5 weeks old today, needed him at his best.

First stop: Get food.

Fitz had made his way around the supermarket pretty smoothly today. His daughter sat in the shopping card quietly, only saying something or expressing her concern if a woman attempted to approach her daddy. It was hard for Fitz not to laugh at Karen; The women in this store were absolutely thirsty, falling all over him, swooning over his children, and about 3 sentences in, asking him for his contact information and if he was single. He knew deep down that they were probably turned on by the image of a good father, but all he wanted to do was shop in peace and quiet.

As he made his way down the diaper isle, Gerry became upset. The child began to cry so loudly so abruptly, Fitz was certain something was hurting him.

"Come on, Buddy. What's the matter?" Fitz tried to console his son. He lifted him out of the car seat he had secured at the top of the buggy and began to rock back and forth. After about 30 seconds and half a store of ugly stares, he began to panic.

It had only been about 5 weeks since his life changed. 5 weeks that his now deceased spouse had convinced the doctor to induce her early. 5 weeks since she went into the hospital and attempted natural birth. 5 weeks since she suffered complications due to inducing early and sudden eclampsia. 5 weeks since he had to accompany his only 2 children to their mother's funeral before they even knew who she was. It had actually been a bit longer since he decided he didn't deserve to be in the awful sham of a marriage and told her he was fine with divorcing and co-parenting with her.

Everything that had happened in the last month and a half still had Fitz' head swimming, but nothing prepared him for the ebony beauty that glided down the baby isle and soothed his rather upset son in a matter of seconds. He immediately felt his pants become tighter as he stared into the most beautiful set of cappuccino eyes he had ever seen. Karen had even taken to her, which made Fitz raise his eyebrows as the astonishing woman turned her attention to his princess and then back to him. Now, as he watched her walk side by side with him, he found himself feeling giddy. He all of a sudden wanted to know everything there was to know about her.

As they walked down the aisle together, Fitz forced his thoughts to steer away from another type isle and noticed her food choices and smiled to himself.

"So, craving junk food?" Fitz asked with a sideways smile on his face.

Olivia eyed her cart and gave him back a mischievous smile. "Actually, I just really had some weird cravings lately and decided I would fill them. I just moved into a new townhome and aside from red wine and popcorn, my kitchen is bare."

 _Why do I wanna tell him all this, She_ thought…?

"I know the feeling. I just recently moved into a new townhome as well. My soon to be ex-wife passed away giving birth to my newborn son, here.

 _Why on earth did I just share that? Talk about baggage,_ Fitz thought.

They continued down the aisle, coming up on something on a higher up shelf. Olivia tried desperately to reach the item, and Fitz watched as she failed miserably and resulted to jumping to retrieve the item. Just then, Gerry decided he needed to exercise his freedom to cry right again and began to wail as loudly as the first time.

In a moment of confidence, Olivia reached her hand out for the newborn and spoke softly to Fitz, "Will you get that for me while I see what's wrong with him?" She asked as she took the child right out of his arms.

Fitz seemed frozen as he took the sight before him. Seeing Olivia holding his son felt so… RIGHT. He wanted nothing more than to see this every day and took a moment to commit this to memory in case he never saw her again.

After retrieval of the item on the top shelf, Fitz turned back around and found Olivia bouncing from one foot the other gently as she seemingly soothed the infant in a matter of seconds. He felt a slight amount of guilt over feeling the attraction he felt to her, but he couldn't, no- WOULDN'T, allow her to get away. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and as he watched her interact with Karen and keep Gerry calmer than he had been in weeks at the same time, he felt his heart expand to a place it hadn't been in a long time.

He had experienced love at first sight.

 **AN: SO? Whatcha' think? I LOVE this story already! Please review! IF you guys like it, I'll go as long as I can on it.**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OK, so based on the response from the first "chapter", I am going to continue writing! Thank you so much for the kind words in the reviews and PM's.**

 **And to the person who laughed because I used the word "buggy"….well, I laugh when you all say "shopping cart!" LOL**

 **Happy reading!**

 **XOXO**

TMBA

CH 2

Olivia sat in her office replaying the events of the weekend. It was Friday evening when she had first met Fitz and his beautiful munchkins and she felt like it had been forever. Given, it was now Monday and she was at work, but she missed them terribly. As the principle of an elementary school, Olivia didn't exactly have time to daydream and wonder, but she couldn't help herself.

"UM...HELLO?" Vice Principal Abby Whelan interrupted.

"Hunh? I'm sorry, what did you say?" Olivia asked.

 _BUSTED_ , she thought.

Abby sat in one of the two chairs Olivia had in front of her desk. The auburn head woman was the total package. Brains, beauty, and a mouth as sharp as they come. Olivia knew she had to put her game face on to keep Abby from seeing her this rattled because if she noticed Olivia completely off of her game, she would ask more questions that Olivia was ready to answer.

"I asked if you signed off on that discipline note. Jason Hines is a seriously troubled child, Liv." Abby sighed.

Olivia glanced around her neatly organized desk and spotted the paper. It was the only thing on her desk that was out of place.

"Yes, of course. What happened again?" Olivia needed reminding. Her mind was definitely NOT where it should be.

"Little fucker was in class with his hand in his pants, well, ya know…UGH!" Abby shook her head and crossed her mile long legs.

Olivia scrunched her nose up. "What did you do to him?"

"I told him back when I was a child, at least we had sense enough to cut a hole in our pocket if we wanted to-" Abby began.

"STOP! Oh my Gosh, Abby!" Olivia wanted to sound stern but the semi-smile on her face told Abby that she found it just as funny as she did.

"Relax, Liv. Honestly, I tried to explain to him how inappropriate what he did was, but he wasn't buying it. Seriously…as a fifth grader, if you little pickle is THAT hard, your parents definitely need to know. I am NOT an anatomy teacher and DAMN SURE not a counselor-"

Olivia had stopped paying attention again. Abby noticed and continued her rant.

"Oh, and I told him that Aliens have fingernails and his dick would fall off if he kept touching it." Abby waited for a response.

"That's good. You handled it well. Thanks," Olivia absent mindedly responded.

Abby smirked at Olivia. She placed the folder she had in her chair as she rose to her feet and rounded Olivia's desk. She removed her blazer and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh no, NO, NO, NO! Not here, Abigail!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, DEFINITELY here. SPILL IT! Before you start, I'm not Mrs. Whelan-Rosen, I am now JUST Abby. What's his name?" Abby pried.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Fine. You know, sometimes I think you would have been GREAT as a lawyer."

"Yeah, but an eternity in hell is NOT for me. My skin wouldn't hold up five minutes," Abby quipped back. "SPILL IT, LIV!"

Olivia sighed again. "Fine."

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **After gathering all the foods she KNEW she shouldn't have been eating, Olivia made her way along with Fitz and her new favorite kids to the checkout counter. Olivia couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, and when she glanced around, she found out why. She WAS being watched.**_

" _ **Fitz, I think your fan club is upset."**_

 _ **Fitz followed her line of vision around the front of the store and shrugged his shoulders. "They are probably just jealous of you."**_

" _ **Is that right?" She asked as she placed her loads of junk food on the counter.**_

" _ **Yep. I have had to tell most of them-some of them more than once-that I wasn't interested." Fitz explained.**_

" _ **I see. I understand." Olivia deep down felt foolish. OF course, this man had the body of an Adonis! Of course he was hitched to someone.**_

 _ **A quiet but comfortable silence settled as the cashier finally finished ringing up Olivia's arsenal of calories.  
"That'll be 134.76." The cashier announced. **_

_**Olivia turned to get her wallet from her purse, but stopped at the sound of more items being rang up. Before she could turn around, Fitz said, "Double bag hers so we know the difference."**_

 _ **The look on her face must have told him she was going to resist so he finished by saying,"I insist. Please let me do this, Livvie."**_

 _Livvie? I kinda like that…_ _ **She thought.**_

 _ **After everything was rang up, Fitz pushed the buggy forward and adjusted Gerry in his arms. He motioned to reach for his wallet and as if on impulse, Gerry began to squirm and create a fuss. Olivia quickly grabbed for him and began to settle him back down as Fitz paid for everything using his American Express Card.**_

 _ **When he finished, he reached for the baby but noticed the look in Olivia's eyes. She was thoroughly enjoying herself with his son so who was he to interrupt?**_

" _ **Dadddddyyy!" Karen squealed.**_

 _ **Olivia had almost forgotten she was present during all this. She had already noted how the little girl seemed to pay a lot of attention to her surrounds.**_

" _ **Yes, Pumpkin."**_

 _ **Karen seemed to blush and become hesitant when she noticed Olivia look at her as well. She used her chubby little finger to motion for Fitz to come closer.**_

" _ **I gotta goooo…" She whispered.**_

 _ **Fitz nodded and turned back around to Olivia. He hadn't run into this scenario yet-being in public and his daughter having to use the restroom. He wasn't comfortable taking her into the men's bathroom and of course he couldn't very well go into the ladies without getting his ass kicked.**_

 _ **Before he could even ask, Olivia volunteered. "Here, take the baby and I'll take her."**_

 _ **Karen's eyes grew wide as Olivia walked closer to her. "Karen, sweetie, would you like me to take you to the potty?" Olivia asked in a hushed tone.**_

" _ **Pwetty pwease?" Karen clasped her little hands together. Fitz wondered for a moment if she was throwing in the extra theatrics for Olivia's sake. Olivia's heart swelled every time she spoke to the little beauty.**_

 _ **After the ladies returned from the bathroom, the crew made their way outside. Olivia insisted on helping Fitz to his vehicle since he obviously had more to carry than she did. Once the kids were safely fastened in their car seats, he closed the door and started the vehicle to run the A/C.**_

 _ **He turned to Olivia and said, "Thank you for everything. It means a lot. I'm still getting the hang of all this and-"Olivia cut him off.**_

" _ **Just call it my womanly duties. You're welcome. Thanks for my groceries."**_

" _ **No problem."**_

 _ **Silence.**_

 _ **Olivia took this as a sign that maybe he wasn't interested and turned to head over to her car. Fitz grabbed her arm and Olivia swore she felt an electric current pass through her body. She jerked her head around to look at him and he must have thought she would snap because he instantly released his grip.  
"I didn't mean to- well, I was wondering if-I uh…could keep in contact with you?" Fitz inwardly cursed himself. Of course she didn't want to talk to him again. He had A LOT of issues going on at the moment and he-**_

" _ **Of course. I actually just moved into the Brookside Townhome complex. I can give you my-"**_

" _ **Wait, you live in Brookside. I live there too!" Fitz stated a bit more excitedly than he had planned.**_

 _ **Olivia blushed.**_

" _ **What number?"**_

" _ **201\. You?" he asked.**_

" _ **WOW. 202."**_

 _ **Fitz was almost in shock. They lived in the same location and he was excited at the mere thought of having a chance to see her that often.**_

" _ **Well, I guess that means we will be seeing each other again pretty regularly." Olivia stated the obvious.**_

" _ **Oh, we DEFINITELY will, Liv." Fitz flirted.**_

 _Is he flirting with me? Really?_ _ **She thought to herself.**_

" _ **I better go. It was nice meeting you, Fitz." Olivia extended her hand.**_

 _ **Fitz bypassed the delicate and beautiful limb she extended to him and pulled her in for a hug instead. They must have gotten their wires crossed or both thought to do the same thing because the next second, their lips were meeting each other. Olivia's eyes closed by reflex as she melted in his arms. Fitz felt like he could die today and be complete. The kiss was closed mouth and about 7 seconds before Olivia pulled away.**_

" _ **I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to do that. I was gonna kiss your-"**_

" _ **Cheek? Me too. Don't apologize...I should be the one to say sorry."**_

" _ **Well, I guess I'll see you around. Good night." Olivia bid goodbye. On her way to her car, she stopped by Karen's window and waived, gaining herself a wave back from the smart child. Fitz opened the car door to his black Acura SUV and stood there as she made her way to her vehicle.**_

 _ **When Olivia got home, she noticed the door to 201 and her thoughts jumped back to Fitz.**_

 _ **When she got in bed that night, Olivia fluffed her pillows, climbed into the bed, and nestled into her comfortable spot. She took a deep breath and FINALLY her body relaxed.**_

 _ **The relaxation was quickly tossed out the door as her favorite 5 week old began to blast her ears though the wall. She wondered if any neighbors had had any issues and called on Fitz for the noise.**_

 _Hell, if I didn't know him already, I'd have complained myself,_ _ **she thought.**_

 _ **The baby quieted down some, then cranked up again. Olivia wanted to lay there and feel sorry for herself, but instead she listened to the sound and began to cry silently. She thought Edison had broken every maternal instinct she had since he didn't want kids, but when she heard Gerry, she couldn't help but feel worried.**_

 _ **The screaming infant continued and Olivia decided enough was enough. She stood, putting sweats and a tank top and grabbed her keys. She made her way to the door next door and knocked.**_

 _ **Fitz opened the door the the Townhome and was already in speaker mode.**_

" _ **I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him-" Fitz stopped speaking when he reaslized who it was that came to his rescue.**_

PRESENT

Now that a few days had gone by, Olivia knew about a few things for sure. One, she was attracted to Fitz Grant.

Olivia finally locked eyes with the usually outspoken gladiator and knew Abby knew this wasn't where to story ended.

"Faculty meeting in 10 minutes," Olivia announced. Abby stood up, taking her blazer and folder back into her hands.

"So? What are you gonna do, bitch?" Abby asked.

Olivia smiled. "I'm gonna see him again. I want to see where this goes."

 **AN: OK, so I have been working all day and decided to throw this chapter up. You guys are AMAZING and thank you SOO much for the reviews. I got yall next time!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **XOXO**

 **PS: The next chapter our lovers will move a little further into their friendship.**


	3. Chapter 3

TMBA

Olivia wasn't exactly in the mood to finish talking to Abby right after the faculty meeting. If she was being honest with herself, all she wanted to do was go home and wait for Baby Gerry to give her an excuse to go back across the hallway, but Fitz had told her he was going to visit his family for the day and letting them see the children.

To say she missed the trio was an understatement. She couldn't help but feel lonely in their absence. The family had grabbed her heart strings from the first moment she interacted with them and hadn't let go yet.

As the rest of the school day went on, Olivia made it her mission to avoid her red head vice principle. When all the children were gone for the day, Olivia went to her office door and peeped outside. Seeing no one, she decided now was the time to make a run for it. She was in NO way ready to share the details of how she felt about Fitz and the children THIS quickly-WITH ANYONE.

As she found her keys in her purse, Olivia switched off the light in her office and made a beeline for the door. As if on cue, Olivia glanced up and saw Abby leaning up against her vehicle.

"Abby, GO HOME." Olivia addressed Abby, but didn't look up. Abby kept her arms crossed and maintained her stance on the vehicle.

"YEAH…the only home we are going to is YOURS because you need help sorting this whole thing out. Trust me, you WILL thank me later." Abby quipped with a smirk on her face.

"Don't think I didn't notice you avoiding me all day. That's not nice, Liv." Abby said as they made their way into Olivia's apartment.

"Well, excuse me for wanting some time to myself to work this whole thing out." Olivia shot back. "What time is David coming to get you?"

Avoiding the question, Abby made her way into Olivia's home and made herself comfortable while Olivia went to change her clothes. She went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and noticed a green and white pacifier on the counter. Just then, Olivia entered the kitchen and didn't notice Abby standing stock still watching the baby item.

"Abby?"

Abby turned to face Olivia with the pacifier twirling on her index finger. "Care to explain?"

Olivia sighed, grabbed Gerry's pacifier, and rinsed it off. She kept her silence as she performed this task, feeling Abby's glare on the side of her head.

"What?" She asked as she placed the baby plug on the countertop to dry.

"I was just trying to imagine Olivia, the stepmom-"Olivia didn't let Abby finish her statement before she sighed again, took Abby by the arm, and guided her to sit on the couch beside her.

"I don't even know where to start," Olivia said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Where you left off this morning will work for me." Abby smiled.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _ **The screaming infant continued and Olivia decided enough was enough. She stood, putting sweats, a tank top and flip flops on and grabbed her keys. She made her way next door and knocked.**_

 _ **Fitz opened the door and was already in speaker mode.**_

" _ **I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him-"Fitz stopped speaking when he realized who it was that came to his rescue.**_

 _ **Suddenly, Olivia became shy as she felt like maybe she overstepped her boundaries. She shuffled her feet and decided to be forthcoming in her reason for interrupting the tear fest inside.**_

 _ **Making eye contact, she was about to tell him exactly what it was she wanted. Suddenly, she felt like someone had turned the oxygen supply around her down to 50%. She couldn't really breathe as she stared at the sight before her.**_

 _ **Fitz was standing there with one hand on the door and the arm cradling a very irate Gerry. He was donning a pair of dark grey sweats that were low enough to show the band of his Calvin Klein boxers and one pant leg raised to the knee. Olivia found herself staring, silently thankful that he didn't have on a shirt and slightly jealous of the little person that had the privilege of being enveloped in this man's arms.**_

" _ **Uh, I'm not really sure…"Fitz let his speech trail off as he took in her appearance. Her legs looked like pure caramel and he was able to see her shins as she too had her pant legs pulled up to her knees. She wore a pink tank top that hugged her upper body as if it had been painted on and her hair was swept up on top of her head, being held in place by a pencil. She looked natural and beautiful.**_

 _ **After about 15 seconds of silence between the adults, Gerry decided to kick it up a notch since no one was apparently showing him any attention.**_

 _ **Fitz finally found his wording. "I'm sorry if we disturbed you."**_

" _ **It's fine. Don't be silly. What's wrong, little man?" Olivia said the last part in baby talk and Fitz thought his heart was going to stop at that point.**_

 _ **Beautiful.**_

 _ **Olivia took a chance for the second time that day and reached for the upset little person. She walked into the apartment without being asked and stood in the doorway, gently bouncing the infant in her arms. She took a moment to examine his scrunched up pink face and decided to try something different. She placed the child on her shoulder, rubbing soft but firm circles in his back and he began to quiet down, nestling his face into her neck.**_

" _ **Wow. You're very good at this." Fitz reluctantly confessed.**_

 _ **Olivia felt he cheeks burn, but decided to ignore it as she had ignored her stomach doing backhand springs a few moments ago.**_

" _ **DADDDYYYY!"**_

 _ **Karen Grant, dressed in her Frozen pajamas, came running down the stairs in search of her father to fix her newest tragic event- Inability to fall asleep. When she found her dad, she began to rub her eyes and walked slower up to him. Fitz bent at the waist and lifted the girl with little effort into his arms, kissing her cheek. Olivia felt a bit of jealousy AGAIN and decided that there was definitely something wrong with her for envying this man's children.**_

" _ **What's wrong, Kare?" Fitz offered.**_

 _ **A light bulb must have went off in Karen's head as she realized her Dad had in fact picked her up. Olivia noticed the look on the child's face as she withdrew her head from her father's shoulder to look at his other arm.  
"Daddy? Baby?" Karen asked. Olivia cleared her throat and suddenly, it all made sense. **_

" _ **LIIVVEEEAAA!" Karen gushed. Olivia felt her heart flutter at the sound of the little girl's excitement.  
After all pleasantries were exchanged and Baby Gerry seemed content, Fitz offered Olivia a seat on the couch next to him as they watched a little TV. Olivia knew this wasn't the best idea. She had work in the morning and was tired. NOT TO MENTION she was going to be in pretty close proximity with this sexy ass man yet AGAIN. To say she was grateful that Karen wedged her little body between them was an understatement. **_

" _ **Do you have a binkie?" Olivia asked as Gerry began to squirm in her arms.**_

" _ **Say what?" Fitz asked confused.**_

 _ **Olivia smiled and decoded her lingo. "A Pacifier?"**_

" _ **Oh, yeah…" Looking around, Fitz found the plug and gave it to Olivia, still attached to the holder. Olivia clipped the device to her shirt so she knew she wouldn't lose it and got comfortable on the couch. Karen switched a few time between laying on Fitz' arm and Olivia's. Olivia thought it was the sweetest thing, but Fitz was growing aggravated. He wished his children would go to bed like normal kids do because as bad as he didn't want to admit it, he was more than happy to have a few moments with Olivia. He silently wished for more….**_

Present

Abby cut Olivia off. "So, you played house for the evening and then what?"

By this time, Olivia had tucked one leg under the other and turned her body to face Abby. "We watched TV. Karen fell asleep and Gerry seemed content on my shoulder." Olivia didn't tell Abby, but holding that baby so close to her and him calming down ONLY for her had done something to her. She didn't know quite how to explain it yet, but it changed something inside her.

Abby noticed the goofy starry-eyed grin on Olivia's face as she spoke of Fitz' children and knew beyond a shout of a doubt that her friend was in trouble.

/

After getting semi-satisfied with the story, Abby left the apartment and Olivia found herself with some time on her hands. She fixed herself dinner, took a well needed shower, and began to get lost in a book while lying in bed. She moved Gerry's pacifier into her bedroom telling herself she moved it so she wouldn't forget to return it. Her eyes began to grow heavy and as soon as she turned off the light, she was fast asleep.

Fitz arrived home with his two slumbering children around 9 PM. He carried a snoring Karen in one arm and the baby carrier holding Gerry in the other. Even with his hands full, he managed to sneak a peek at Olivia's apartment only to find darkness under the door. He was a bit disappointed as he made his way into his home, but he knew this was only the beginning.

As he lay his daughter down in her bed, she surprised him by speaking. "Daddy? LIVEE?"

Fitz smiled, "She's at home, sweetheart. You will see her again soon."

Karen seemed to be content with this answer. She yawned and turned over in her bed, seemingly fast asleep. Fitz wanted to put Gerry in his night clothes and in bed as well but not seeing a light on at Olivia's made him think maybe staying up with him last night was too much for her. He didn't want to disturb her, especially seeing as how Gerry seemed to only quiet down from a tantrum in her arms.

Fitz retreated to his own bedroom where he got a bath and got ready for bed. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling, smiling to himself.

/

Olivia woke to the feeling of water dripping on her face. She peeked one eye open and gasp as she saw her ceiling with a dark spot. She knew what this meant-one of her pipes had burst.

 _Fuck,_ she thought.

She got u from her bed and removed her sheets. Luckily, there wasn't too much damage to her current set. She set out to put the sheets in the dryer and as soon as she turned to walk out the door, the entire area-ceiling fan included- came tumbling to the mattress with water and pieces of paint included.

 _DAMMIT!_

Olivia spent the next hour calling maintenance, who stated they would have someone out very soon. Thirty minutes had passed and they were no longer answering the door. Olivia stepped out into the hallway to see if she could see anyone coming.

At the same time, Fitz was making his way back up the stairs to his front door. Olivia spotted him before he saw her and used the element of surprise to her advantage.

"Flying solo?" Olivia scared Fitz.

"Daycare is a Godsend," Fitz admitted.

Olivia cocked her head at him and he explained.

"I don't want them gone, but if I'm being perfectly honest with myself, I need the break. They don't go every day and not all day. Only when I have something do take care of or absolutely need a break. SO…the bigger question is WHY you are home?"

Olivia took this opportunity to explain to Fitz what happened. He asked if he could take a look for her and she agreed. To his surprise, their homes were pretty similar in layout but TOTALLY DIFFERENT in decoration. Olivia's home was more modern and chick and had a LOT of white and cream. Fitz' home was totally different, having color on each wall in his home.

"I see," Fitz stated. "I can help fix it if you like."

Olivia smiled and informed him she had already called service, asking him what he did during the day. Fitz explained to her that he was actually a partner at a law firm, but with Mellie's death, he had taken time off and only stepped in to work when there was an absolute emergency.

Olivia nodded, understanding the situation he was faced with.

Service finally came, and much to her displeasure, informed her they would need her to leave her home for a few days in order to complete the task at hand. Relucantly, Olivia began to pack a bag for departure. Fitz was itching to offer her one of his bedrooms. He actually had a 4 bedroom home and didn't use the extra room for much of anything. He knew this offer had the ability to either bring them much closer than they already were OR send her running for the hills.

 _Presentation is key,_ He thought.

"What if, I mean, if you don't mind the children…what if you-" Fitz stuttered as he stood in the doorway and watched Olivia pack. His heart ached for her leaving so soon but he wouldn't dare tell her that much.

"Land your plane, Fitz." Olivia teased.

"Well, what if you just come stay with me?" Fitz saw her mouth about to form a rebuttle and beat her to the punch.

"You would be close to home, you wouldn't have to take a bunch of stuff with you, and you can visit the kids too. It's a win-win." Fitz smiled. Olivia laughed.

Silently praying for guidance, Olivia stood up and gave him an answer.

 _AN: Stopping right here. What do yall think? Are they moving too fast of was Fitz nice to offer her his spare room?_

 _Leave me ideas and I'll respond as well. CH 4 is in the works right now._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _XOXO_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Fluff ahead….well, sorta…but I love these two!**

TMBA

CH 4

" _Well, what if you just come stay with me?" Fitz saw her mouth about to form a rebuttal and beat her to the punch._

" _You would be close to home, you wouldn't have to take a bunch of stuff with you, and you can visit the kids too. It's a win-win." Fitz smiled. Olivia laughed._

 _Silently praying for guidance, Olivia stood up and gave him an answer._

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. I mean, I'm up usually pretty early in the day and I don't want to wake anyone up…"Olivia a tried to counter. If she was being perfectly honest with herself, she was so elated that he offered, she could have turned a backflip. Her reserve was only due to one thing…

Their chemistry.

Sensing her hesitation, Fitz decided to test the waters a bit.

Walking closer to Olivia, he began,"I insist. This would save you hotel fare, and I wouldn't have to wonder at night what you were up to."

Fitz was now directly in front of Olivia and she was swimming in his ocean blues. Shaking her head, she finally willed herself to speak only to be cut off again by him.

"Please, Livvie?"

 _LIVVIE? Did he just…._

Before she could fix her lips to state another word, she found herself walking and zipping her duffle bag trying to put space between them. Fitz knew he might have crossed the line and decided to take one more stab at it.

"How about this. If I can guess something about you-you name it- and I get it right, you have to stay."

Olivia stopped walking and placed her duffle bag on her shoulder. She looked at Fitz, cursing herself for loving the smirk on his face, and agreed.

"Ok, let me think." Olivia exaggeratedly tapped her finger to her cheek and finally thought she could stump him.

"What's my middle name?"

Fitz stood shocked for a moment. Not only did she have a serious look on her face, but he was so excited that he knew the answer, he decided to play along with her.

"Well, let's see. You have the demeanor of an Ashley. Ashley's are usually reserved and sweet."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. Fitz giggled and continued.

"You have to attitude of an Annette; they have a no BS policy when it comes to things being in order."

Olivia continued to give him a blank stare.

"But since you are ALL of these things wrapped into one, I'm gonna go with…Carolyn."

There was no possible way Olivia could hide her shock. Fitz found his hilarious and thought he would bust a gut trying to hold in laughter at her face.

"How did you…I mean where di….REALLY?" Olivia was stunned speechless. Fitz decided to give her a little leeway.

"Well…I guess I kinda had an upper hand in that I received one of your advertisements in my mailbox the other day address to a Ms. Olivia Carolyn Pope." Fitz winked at her.

Olivia finally breathed and laughed. "Cheater. Doesn't count."

"Ah, but it does. See, you said answer the question. There was no way you could know that I already knew….and no way for me to know what you would have asked. Game over." As Fitz stated this, he began to take steps toward Olivia and by the end of his statement, he was in her personal space, breathing in her scent of Lavender.

Fitz reached behind Olivia and she thought her knees were going to go out. He smelled SOOOO good and her mind wandered to hoping he would actually initiate a touch. When he hooked his fingers through the duffle bag strap on her shoulders, he DID brush against her and she snapped her eyes shut, unable to stand the close proximity of him. Fitz sensed her reserve and turned up the heat by leaning his mouth down to her ear.

"I win."

When his breath tickled her ear, she felt the hairs on her arms and neck stand on end. She opened her eyes and what she saw scared her. What was that?

/

"Ok, the sheets on this bed have been washed. My siblings have been here spending the night a few times. Also, the TV remote is there, and everything in this room is in working order. There is a private bathroom just through that door, and if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

Olivia smiled at Fitz. "Dare I ask why?"

Fitz was confused. "Why not be afraid to ask?"

"No, why are you being so nice to me. You barely know me and here I am being treated like a queen in your guest bedroom." Olivia crossed her arms. She needed to focus because she definitely needed an answer.

"You need a hand. God knows you've save my ass a few times in the past few days and I'm in debt to you. Also, kids are a great signal of a person's character. My children are absolutely over the moon for you and that says something, especially Gerry."

Fitz smiled and lowered his voice, "Besides, this isn't much…if I were treating you like a queen, you would DEFINITELY know it."

 _Is he flirting with me? Oh Lord, what have I gotten myself into?_ She wondered.

/

Over the next few days, Olivia found herself falling into a pattern with Fitz. She would wake up, usually to Karen's chubby little fingers prying her eyes open asking to play, and spend her early mornings helping Fitz get the children fed breakfast and dressed, ready for whatever their day will consist of. On the days they had daycare, Olivia would make sure Gerry's baby bag was packed and that everything was ready to go. She would spend her workdays thinking about the family next door as much as her schedule would allow, and she even called to check on them at their school a few times.

To say that Fitz was comfortable would be an understatement, and he had to hide his obvious amusement when the maintenance men informed Olivia that Wednesday that the fix would take longer due to time having worn down the pipes in the home. Having Olivia in his home was more than a blessing; He was beginning to look forward to her coming into their home every evening and leaving her touch on their hearts. He noticed how Karen had started to open up, how much more calm Gerry was, and he himself couldn't deny the effect Olivia was having on him and his mood.

"You think this is funny, hunh?" Olivia asked as she hung up her phone call with the maintenance crew. She had saw Fitz' smile forming on his face out of the side of her eye.

"Who? Me?" Fitz smirked at her. Leaning up against the countertop, he was so nervous. He had made up in his mind that he wanted to ask Olivia out for a real date, but he didn't know exactly how to approach the situation.

Fitz grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and made his way over to the medicine cabinet he kept in the foyer. Noticing Olivia rubbing her temples, he grabbed the aspirin and went to the couch. He sat, cracking open the bottle of water and handing it to her along with 2 aspirin.

"Thank you," She said to him. He watched over his own bottle as she threw the 2 pills into her mouth and took a swig of water, throwing her beautiful head back and letting gravity assist in swallowing.

"So, I have a proposition for you." Fitz waited until Olivia topped her bottle of water and looked at him.

"Ok, go."

"Well, since you have been so wonderful to me the kids and a LIFESAVOR some of these mornings, I want to thank you properly." Olivia's interest were peaked now.

"I want to take you out….to dinner. Ya know, a proper date. What do you say?"

Before Olivia could protest, Fitz continued.

"Nothing fancy. My sister Elizabeth will be in town Friday and she is going to kidnap the kids for the weekend, I'm sure. I consider it a break for the both of us since you have been such a huge help lately."

Olivia cut Fitz off,"I am already staying in your home free, and the kids are an added bonus. What more can I ask for?"

"Please let me do this for you?"

Olivia thought for a moment, but her thoughts were cut off swiftly as he placed his calloused hand on the small of her back. She had been at work all day and before this current moment, her body ached and was tired. Now, every nerve ending she had was on edge from the touch of his hand. The two adults had done fairly well in avoiding any romantic involvement since she was in the household, but the sexual tension was through the roof. Both parties were aiming to keep the atmosphere light for the children's sake, but with Fitz hand on her body, she was losing that battle.

"Alright. I suppose that should be ok." Olivia said as she got lost in his eyes yet again.

 **AN: This chapter was more of a filler than anything, nevertheless, I need to move them on down the road a little. What do you think? Are they moving too fast?**

 **Please remember to review!**

 **Till next time…..**

 **XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: this chapter turned out to be VERY LONG….but I wanted to be comfortable with it before I fed it to you guys!**

 **REMEMBER…..THIS STORY IS RATED M!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY ARE TOO BRILLIANT FOR ME TO HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO THEM!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**

TMBA

CH 5

"You are such a big boy, Ger."

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get you burped."

"Good boy! Such a big little man!"

Fitz smiled as he lay on his side listening to Olivia cooing his baby boy. It was not 3AM and he felt guilty for not hearing Gerry crying. He had slept right through it, but the sound of Olivia's voice woke him gently as it flowed through the baby monitor. He continued to spy on the two.

"You know, Ger, your father asked me out. He sure did…and I am so excited to go with him. I know it sounds funny, but I'm gonna miss you guys when I go home. Matter of fact, whenever I'm not with you I miss you. Funny hunh?"

Fitz could hear Gerry let out a very generous burp in between the gentle taps he assumed was Olivia patting the infant's back.

"I don't know, buddy. I don't know what's happening. I want you guys. That's crazy hunh?"

Again, Fitz heard Gerry grunting and making noises in between Olivia's confession.

Was he trying to talk back?

"I want you guys so bad it scares me. I sit and wonder sometimes what the hell I'm even doing in here because this is torture. What am I gonna do without you waking me up in the middle of the night for some dairy or Kare-Bear prying my eyes open in the morning? Or without just seeing Fitz every morning because he just makes everything so….OK.

"Just this fast, I'm attached little man. Crazy ain't it?"

Olivia looked down at the sleeping child and realized she had been talking to a baby who was asleep now, nonetheless. She deposited him back into his baby bed and turned to cut the lamp off. The baby monitor caught her eye and her stomach dropped to her feet.

 _FUCK! Was it on? I hope he's asleep! UGH!_

Olivia thought Gerry had the right idea as she was thirsty too. She made her way into the kitchen as quietly as she could. She opened the fridge to get a bottle of water out and when she closed it, Fitz was standing right behind the door of the fridge. He flipped on the light to alert of her his presence and she did good not to pass gas at that instant.

"GEEZ, Fitz! You scared the crap outta me!" she whispered loudly.

Fitz suppressed a laugh and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

His tone sent chills to Olivia's feet and as she stood there wondering how you even GET chills on your feet, she wanted to run away so badly but her feet wouldn't move.

"So, what are you doing up?" Fitz asked.

"Gerry was hungry so…"

"Oh, Livvie, I'm sorry. I didn't hear him. I apologize for him waking you up."

"No, it's fine. Really. I actually enjoyed feeding him." Realizing how she must sound, Olivia turned to open her water and took a big swig to hopefully swallow some confidence.

"What about you? Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Well, I…I….actually-" Fitz decided to make her sweat a little. He continued, "I actually heard voices in my sleep."

"Voices?" Olivia was intrigued now.

"Yeah. It was crazy. At first it was light humming, then I guess I heard bits and pieces of a woman talking in my head. It seemed so real, until I just sat up and came in here."

Olivia knew she needed to bolt RIGHT NOW but her body just would NOT move.

"Oh? Wow, that's crazy." She tried to play it off.

"Yeah, but you know what's even crazier?"

Olivia swallowed the water in her mouth, feeling her mouth go back cotton dry INSTANTLY.

"What?"

"The fact that you are feeling the chemistry between us as much as I am and ironically, I heard you confess it to my newborn." Fitz was now standing dangerously close to Olivia as he spoke. She could feel his breath on her ear and it all the reserve in the world for her not to turn and attack is lips.

"Now, tell me I'm wrong."

Olivia swallowed. "Fitz…" She breathed out his name.

"Can you? Can you tell me I'm wrong?"

Fitz began to snake his hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her nerves. Chill bumps were now forming on her neck and arms and she felt like her skin was on fire from his touch.

"I….."

Fitz leaned even closer to her ear. His lips grazed her ear as he spoke.

"Can you?" He asked even more forcefully now.

Olivia's hands were now shaking. She sat the water bottle down and used the counter to steady her balance.

"You…you heard that?" She whispered as she slightly turned her head. He didn't retract his head and his lips were now grazing her temple and cheeks as she turned. When she finally faced him face to face, his nose rested to the left of hers and his lips were ever so close to hers.

"I did. So now, tell me. What are we going to do about this problem?"

She sucked in air, licking her lips as she looked at him through hooded eyes.

"Kiss me." Fitz stated plain as day.

"What?" Olivia pulled back ever so slightly.

"Kiss me, Livvie. You know you want to." He whispered against her mouth.

"Kiss me."

Olivia inhaled his scent one more time and it was her undoing. She lost all control as she slowly raised her hands to cup his sexy neck, her fingers grazing his skin gently as she racked her nails up and through his hair. Somewhere deep down, she had to find the urge to resist because she was exactly one millisecond from giving in.

"Sorry. I don't kiss before we actually date." She whispered as she placed a slow, gentle kiss on his cheek.

When he pulled back, the look of shock on Fitz face made her almost bust a gut holding in her laugh. She had beat him at his own game. She grabbed her water and retreated into the guest bedroom. Fitz still stood in the kitchen alone, his erection ever present in his boxer briefs. He glanced down at his now rock hard member and smirked.

"Well, at least there's hope." He said to himself.

/

By the time Friday had come, Olivia was past stressed. Between having to call CPS on 2 abused children, numerous fights and bully cases, and a handful of upset parents barging into her door in the middle of the day, she was beyond beat. Even through it all, all she could think of in her spare time was the date tonight. The anxiety of the situation was now killing her.

Sure, she had won the little late night kitchen battle with Fitz, but she knew how close that had been and she didn't want to fuck up by having sex with him tonight. On the flip side, her body was craving him. Never in her entire life had she been so ready to receive a man sexually. The thought of what he did to her body without barely touching her was enough to send her temperature through the roof and she silently cursed herself at being so vulnerable to him.

"EARTH TO POPE! Jesus Liv, what the hell?" Abby asked her. The fire headed woman had been calling Olivia's name from her office door for a few moments now.

"I'm sorry, Abs…I just…come in, what's up?" Olivia asked.

"Oh no, you don't get to act like that shit almost just didn't happen. What was going through that pretty little head of yours?" Abby exaggeratingly raised her eyebrows at Olivia as she talked.

"Come on, let's get a snack real quick and I'll fill you in." Olivia was grateful to have someone to confide in.

After she expaliend everything that had happened recently, Abby sat with her mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape.

"Is that all you can do or say after all I've said?" Olivia asked her.

"Girl, i swear if I had a gram of this much excitement in my romantic life, I'd be a nympho for sure!" Abby laughed.

"As if you already aren't!" Olivia retorted.

The ladies shared a laugh and Abby grew more serious.  
"So, it's true? You are in love with the man…but not just THAT, but you are in love with the rugrats too?"

Olivia sighed. "I know I love the kids. Hell, I'm attached. Period. But Fitz? I think I'm falling, Abs."

Abby stared at Olivia, halfway expecting her to hit her with a "SIKE" but it never came. Instead, Olivia used her index finger to stop a tear that was about to fall from her face and Abby grabbed her other hand.

Finally, Abby broke the silence.

"I say go for it. Whatever happens happens. Screw the timeframe, this sounds serious and if it's enough to bring you this much emotion, it's definitely worth the try. Don't dwell on the specifics. Just go with the flow. Don't miss out on life looking forward to the 'I can't wait' when's because you will wake up one day, realizing you are like 70 years old, and haven't done a damn thing you want to do."

Olivia smiled. "I gotta admit. You are crazy as shit sometimes, but you actually do have a little sense floating round in that pale red head of yours."

Abby laughed. "Whatever. If this gets you laid, you owe me!"

/

Olivia stood in the mirror examining her body in her outfit. It was 10 minutes until her date with Fitz was supposed to start and she was a bundle of nerves. She had changed her outfit several times and only settled on one because she caught Fitz moving about from the baby's room to his room in dark jeans.

 _Jeans. Got it. Not too special, but not too casual either._

She finally settled on a pair of dark colored boot cut jeans, a tan colored designer criss cross tank that showed her back partially and her shoulders fully, a pair of gladiator sandals, and minimal to no make up. Her hair was thick with body, flowing mid back and had curls at the end that showed off her layers, and she finished her outfit with a pair of diamond earrings and a squirt or two of Chanel perfume. She was ready.

She stood in the mirror looking over her butt in the jeans as she heard the doorbell sound. She knew from what Fitz had told her that his sister, Elizabeth, was supposed to be coming to get the kids. She listened quietly as Fitz padded to the door, opened and greeted his sister.

"Lizzie!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Fitzy!" Elizabeth exclaimed louder.

 _Fitzy? Tha Hell?_

Figuring it was now or never, Liv took a deep breath and exited the bedroom. She made her way into the living room and instantly spotted a female version of Fitz.

She was breathtaking. Her brown locks were thick and curly as they framed her face. Her cheekbones were just the right height and her piercing blue eyes made you get lost when you looked at her. Her makeup was light and beautiful. She stood about 5'8 and had a figure most women would kill for.

 _Damn, she's really-_

"Stunning." Fitz stated as she saw Olivia. She stopped in her tracks at his voice, blushing.

"Hi! You must be Olivia. Sorry, Livvie….right, bro?" Elizabeth poked at Fitz. Fitz could feel his cheeks begin to flush and he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

 _Come on, sis…don't do this…._ He thought….

"I am. Olivia. Pope. Nice to meet you! You must be Elizabeth." Olivia extended her hand to the beautiful woman who took it. The women exchanged pleasantries and compliments and Fitz thought for a moment he might be in the clear.

Boy, was he wrong.

"Wow, Fitzy. She really is stunning. Her skin makes me wanna burn all my toner." Elizabeth winked at Olivia. Olivia smiled, silently enjoying watching Fitz squirm.

Fitz went to say something, but was interrupted by the squeal of Olivia's favorite toddler.

"TT LIZZEBIF!" Karen shouted. She ran towards her aunt and Elizabeth wasted no time scooping her up and throwing her into the air.

"Tater tot, how are ya?" Karen giggled at her nick name.

"TT, look! LIIVVEEAAHHH PUUURRTYYY!" Karen cooed.

"I was just saying the same thing to your daddy, girlfriend." Elizabeth laughed.

Olivia laughed. She liked Elizabeth already.

"Ok, let me get Ger's things together and you can be on your-"

"Actually, I already did it." Both Grants turned to look at Olivia. She continued.

"I knew they were going to be gone with your sister so I packed their bags. Karen helped me pick out her stuff and Gerry's bag was only short a few outfits and diapers. I packed extra everything in case something happens. I also made sure he was changed, fed, and dry before now. Everything is ready to go." Olivia rambled off in nervousness.

"Wow. She really IS a keeper, Fitzy. I thought you were just hard up." Elizabeth giggled.

Fitz shot her a stern look. "Um, my child?" Fitz warned lightly. Everyone said goodbyes. Olivia asked Karen for a hug, who also added a kiss to Olivia's flawless cheek. She bent down to Gerry in his carrier and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. Fitz had already said his goodbyes and Olivia was so caught up saying hers, she didn't notice both adults staring at her.

"You two do realize I'm bringing them back in like two days, right?" Olivia snapped out of her kid induced trance and blushed.

After Elizabeth was gone, Fitz and Olivia decided to go ahead and leave.

"So, Elizabeth is-" Olivia started.

"My evil twin. I swear, some days I think she was supposed to be a guy."  
Olivia laughed at this. "Well, I like her already. She's very sweet."

Dinner went off without a hitch. Both Fitz and Liv enjoyed red wine, which Fitz was now understanding to be her favorite, and a nice dinner at an upscale Italian restaurant. After the meal, they decided to take a walk through the park.

"Elizabeth is funny. She says whatever comes to her mind at that time and doesn't hold back. She's the reason for a lot of the punishments I received as a child." Fitz laughed at his memory. Olivia joined him in laughter.

"Hey now, you can't blame it all on her. I think she's wonderful. You probably wouldn't let her dress you up in her doll clothes or put make up on you or cooperate at tea parties like a brother is supposed to."

"I see I'm gonna be outnumbred here pretty soon. Too many females in my family." Fitz smirked at her.

Olivia grew quiet, her arm linked with his. Fitz slowed his walking and she soon followed, turning to see why he stopped his stride.

"I know that may have seemed kinda forward to assume you will be in my family, but I just-I feel like I've known you for years." Fitz confessed.

Olivia wasn't used to this kind of attention. She wasn't used to much attention at all since Edison was usually only interested in his view of things.

"It's not. Believe me, it's fine. I'm fine."

"You sure are." Fitz flirted.

Olivia laughed. "That the best you got, Mr. Grant?" she queried.

Fitz jumped out on a limb and pulled her flush against his body. She melted into him and he wasted no time locking lips with her. Their tongues dueled for control as they shared the mind blowing kiss, tasting each other's flavors and succumbing to the force pulling them together.

Fitz was the one to pull back. "Livvie, I don't want you to think this is all I want from you. I know it's really soon and I know how this must look, but I really do like you. A LOT. Obviously I'm attracted to you and I don't want you to think-" Olivia cut him off by placing a single kiss on his lips.

"I know. Me Neither."

That was all the acknowledgement either needed. When they got back to his apartment, one would think they were just normal people not feeling the flames of desire burning their reproductive organs.

One would be SOOO wrong.

Fitz unlocked the door to his apartment very strategically, allowing Olivia inside before him as a man should, and when the closed the door and locked it, she was still facing the inside of the apartment with her back to him. He used this opportunity to take a good look at her from behind and could already feel himself begin to precum as he watched her booty.

 _Damn, I'm in trouble,_ He thought.

As if on cue, Olivia turned around and faced Fitz. Fitz was dead set on making her initiate ANY physical activities between them since she had shut him down in the kitchen a few nights ago. She didn't know it, but deep down, Fitz was sensitive. ESPECIALLY about that. She had no idea how her turning him down that night had effected his confidence when it came to her and if he had his way, she wouldn't find out.

Feeling herself begin to lose resolve, Olivia asked, "I'm thirsty. Water?" Trying to put some space between them. When she closed the fridge door, she was met with the same pair of blue eyes as the other night, slowly transforming into grey. Fitz stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the doorframe.

Olivia sat her water down, took a deep breath, replayed Abby's words in her head, and turned to face Fitz. She took 3 strides and was on his like a lioness on prey. She attacked his lips in a frenzy, feeling him circle his arms around her body, once again pulling her flush against his body. She didn't know what had come over her. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, making Fitz drop his keys and grab at her leg, coercing her into jumping onto his torso and locking her legs around him. She could feel his bulge pressing against her middle thru the jeans she wore and at that moment, she couldn't think of a time she had ever been more turned on.

Fitz walked them to his bedroom. He gently pushed the door close with his foot, never breaking the kiss with her. He walked over to the bed, leaning down and allowing Olivia to fall back onto his bed. He wondered if it was his imagination that she seemed to fall in slow motion.

Olivia spread her legs, beckoning him to her with her index finger in a moment of pure lust. He toed off his loafers and climbed between her legs, kissing his way up her stomach and to her neck-ALL over her clothes. Olivia felt like she was going to come undone with this. Never had a guy had her this turned on…well, never had a guy even-

"Wait." Olivia stopped Fitz. The desire in his eyes as he made eye contact with her was quickly switched out for concern as he looked down at the natural beauty underneath him. She lay there effortlessly looking breathtaking. Her hair was splayed out on his pillow and her lips were slightly swollen from their lip war.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Liv. I thought. Never mind. I just…are you ok?" Fitz began to push himself backwards off the bed, but Olivia stopped him.

"I'm fine. Don't go…I just…I need to tell you something first."

Fitz furrowed his eyebrows, obviously confused as his lower head was using up all the current blood in his body. "Sure, whatever it is, it's ok."

Olivia took a deep breath. She felt shameful for what she was about to say, but she said it anyways.

"I'm…well, I'm kind of a…..Virgin." When this registered to Fitz, he blinked his eyes rapidly and looked at her for any signs of a joke. When he found none, he eased back on top of her and kissed her lips lightly.

"We don't have to do anything, Liv. Not if you aren't ready. You should give it to someone you lo-" Olivia had heard all she needed to hear. She lifted her upper body to meet his, kissing his lips and when she fell back on the bed, her eyes and mouth said for the first time….

"Make love to me, Fitz."

/

Fitz wasn't inexperienced. He had his fair share of women in bed, but a virgin? He was terrified already that it was Livvie and he would die before he hurt her, but he had never been with a virgin. He kissed her lips again and asked once more, "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "More sure than I've ever been about anything."

Fitz pulled her up from the bed. He lifted her top, revealing a black demi strapless bra. He kissed his way from her lips, down her chin, to her collarbone, and every piece of skin not covered by her bra. Olivia had NEVER in her life felt this turned on. Fitz was so delicate, his calloused hands gentle as he ran his hands over her silky skin.

Fitz stopped kissing her to look into her eyes. He saw a bit of reserve, but mostly he saw lust. The same lust that was currently flowing through his body. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a perfectly chiseled chest to Olivia. She ran her fingers across his abs, silently praising him for the physique his body was in. Fitz dropped to his knees, unbuttoning her pants and slipping them down her slender but shapely legs, revealing a pair of black bikinis. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she stepped out of her pants and stood there. She should have felt vulnerable, but the look of admiration in his eyes took all that away.

Fitz knew he needed to be gentle with Olivia, so he decided to kiss her from her navel to her knees. Hearing her moan was his undoing and he jerked her panties down her legs, revealing a almost bare pelvic region. Fitz wasted no time pushing her back against the wall of his bedroom. When he was sure she was secure, he lifted one leg over his shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on her lower lips.

Olivia had to bite back a scream. It was both the most erotic and pleasurable thing she had ever experienced. Fitz looked up at her through hooded eyes and when he saw her looking down at him biting her lip, he dove into her folds. He licked and lapped at her hard clit, her juices now dripping down his chin as he tried to taste every drop of her. Olivia felt her other leg beginning to shake so she planted both hands in his curls. She ran her fingers through his brown curly mane and Fitz let out a deep groan, which only worked to intensify how turned on she was.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, MMMMMMMMM" Is all Olivia could muster as Fitz inserted a finger into her folds while he gently nibbled on her now swollen clit. Olivia felt a tingling deep down in her belly as she continued to receive the scrumptious torture he was giving her. Fitz inserted 2 fingers, flattened his tongue, and pushed her over the edge as he tapped her G-spot and gave her one lasting long lick. Olivia screeched in bliss as he did this, feeling her body wracking with spasms from what just occurred.

Fitz eased her leg down and gently swept her into his arms before she could even think about losing her balance. She was still shaking in his arms as he kissed her lips lightly, allowing her to taste herself on him. He placed her in the middle of the bed and removed his pants as she still flowed back to earth from her orgasm. She opened her eyes to finally find him fully sheathed by a condom, on his knees, and smirking down at her.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"I….I am. DEFINITELY. I'm going to have to get you to show me that little trick again sometime," She smiled.

Fitz leaned down, peppering her face and neck with kiss after kiss. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked into her eyes.

"Livvie, baby, are you sure?" He asked again.

She wasted no time answering. "I'm sure."

"This is going to hurt at first. I promise to go slow, and I am NOT trying to hurt you. Eventually it will start to feel good but if you need me to stop, just say the word. OK?"

Olivia just smiled at Fitz. He needed a verbal answer. He didn't want her to be unpleasantly surprised.

"Livvie, do you hear me?"

"Yeah. I hear you."

Fitz nodded and lowered his mouth to hers, sweeping her mouth with his tongue. They kissed for so long, Olivia almost forgot he was about to push into her-until he did. Their mouths still attached, Olivia's eyes popped open while still kissing him, feeling him push into her inch by painful inch. She heard herself release a sound she had never heard before-somewhere between a grunt and a moan- into his mouth.

Fitz broke the kiss and watched as the woman he was falling in love with became one with him. The perfect 'O' made by her mouth was enough to cause him to cum on the spot, but he gritted his teeth, pushing through the tightness and giving her more of himself. He looked down, noticing he wasn't fully inside her and glanced back at him. She looked down as well, and back into his eyes. As if they exchanged understandings, Fitz entered her the rest of the way with one final push.

"AHHHHHHH!" Olivia sucked air in to her lungs. The feeling of being joined with Fitz in this way and the convulsing of her pussy muscles was enough to almost send her over the edge yet again. Fitz stayed still, watching her face as her body adjusted to him.

"You ok?" He asked.

His concern for her melted her heart even more and all she could do was nod her head.

"I'm gonna move now, baby. Let me know if you need to stop."

She nodded again.

Fitz began slow, deliberate strokes into her, barely pulling out of her and then pushing back into her. He could fell her body adjusting to his girth and he began to slightly speed up his movements. He pulled out a little more this time, then pushed back into her. Her wetness was spilling over onto the sheets beneath them and the room smelled of sex. Both Fitz and Olivia were both covered in sweat and neither cared.

Fitz dipped his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, slowly making a circular motion with his tongue to match the rhythm of his hips into her vagina. She moaned his name, "Fitzzzzzzzz" and he then released her breast with a firm 'pop' sound before he went to work on the other one. By now, Fitz was still moving slowly as he pumped in and out of her body.

"Please….PLEASE…" Olivia begged. Fitz slowed his motions and looked down at her to make sure she wasn't asking him to stop. He was able to read what he body wanted and without notice to her, he pulled her knee up to his waist, entereing her further and harder, and began a steady, but firm pump into her folds. Olivia thought she had died and gone to heaven. Her body had never felt so good before this moment. Fitz kept kissing and licking on any part of her upper body he could reach as he brought them both closer to climaxing. He kept whispering how beautiful shew as and how wonderful she felt, and before she knew it, her body was giving off the same sensation as before that she was going to cum.

"That's it, Livvie. Cum for me baby." Fitz cooed in her ear.

Olivia felt her pussy tighten around Fitz as her orgasm exploded, threatening to tear her body in two. Fitz picked up the pace during her orgasm to extend her pleasure, and a few seconds later, he joined her on cloud climax as he spilled his seed into the condom. His face was buried in her neck, her arms locked tightly around his neck and her mouth still wide open, both panting for dear air.

Fitz eased out of her, noticing a small amount of blood on the sheets underneath them. He kissed Olivia and told her not to move.

 _As if I could,_ she thought.

She lay there, trying to get her heart rate to return to normal and Fitz returned to the bed with a warm face towel, gently cleaning her off and them himself as he had already flushed the condom. After they were all cleaned up, Fitz climbed back onto the bed with her. He lay on his back, pulling her to rest her head on his chest.

Fitz kissed her passionately again, relaying to each other what they knew NEITHER of them was ready to admit to each other. They were in love with each other.

The two lovers kissed, neither saying single word, cuddling together until they fell into a deep but peaceful slumber.

 **AN: OK, so I'm not the best at writing love scenes…matter of face, I think I might suck at it but I decided to give it a shot anyways. I felt the chemistry. Did you?**

 **Sorry it took so long to update. Also, believe it or not, I think this was the biggest update I've ever done to any of my stories….PERIOD! I feel so proud!**

 **Let me know what you think! The next story to be updated is TBS and should be sometime this week but I can already inform you guys that I will be busy this week.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: You guys have had me cracking up at work all day! Your response to the last chapter was hilarious…if you have a minute, go thru the reviews (which I'm so grateful for!) and read how many people questioned my sanity with portraying Liv as a virgin.**

 **What you can't see are the negative PM's I received about how bad a writer I am and how I should keep up with my story's plot better….TRUST, I know EXACTLY where this is going, where it's been, and where it is now. DON'T WORRY….**

 **ANYWHO, thanks SOOO much for the responses…Your questions should be answered in this chapter. I know I said TBS would be the next story updated, but the response I received on chapter 5 has me wanting to help you guys out with all this anxiety apparently my writing has created…**

 **You're welcome.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**

 *****I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS…ALL PROPS AND RIGHTS BELONG TO SR*****

TMBA

CH 6

 _FLASHBACK_

 _8 months ago…_

" _I just don't understand! Why won't he just sign the papers? I want to be FREE of him and everything that relates. I don't want ANYTHING…Just the peace of mind of being my own person."_

" _Can you tell me what has you the most upset, Olivia?"_

" _HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING? I have FINALLY come to the conclusion that we DO NOT belong together. Physically speaking-"_

" _Yes, but physical attraction is what attached you to him, correct?"_

" _WE NEVER CONSUMATED OUR MARRIAGE! EVER!" Olivia finally wailed as she broke down in tears._

 _Cassandra, the therapist, sat in awe. She was trained to NOT show emotion toward a client, but this…THIS felt different._

" _Edison and I…we NEVER did anything. Matter of fact, I have never done anything. WITH ANYONE." Olivia admitted as tears trailed down her face._

 _The therapist stayed silent willing Olivia to continue._

" _I wanted marriage. I thought I was in love with Edison, but as I look back on it now, I was in love with the IDEA of being in love. Edison knew I was still carrying around my V-card," The therapist slightly cocked her head at this admission, internally grateful that Olivia was using such slang as this meant she was finally comfortable enough to gain understanding._

" _He said it didn't bother him. It ALL makes sense now. Kids? WE didn't discuss it. I discussed it. HE agreed with a simple nod or gesture and changed the subject. Love? Again, WE didn't discuss a damn thing. He told me he had love FOR me and I was dumb enough to think…." Olivia let her words trail off._

 _After a few moments of silence, she continued._

" _He had other women. My friends, Abby to be specific, used to ask me how I thought a man could last that long without wanting any intimacy. Edison was sweet and romantic at first, getting what he wanted in the form of envy because I was on his arm but he LITERALLY had a woman for every occasion. He had children…with another woman. He had me…at home and on his arm for the public to see. He had ANOTHER woman…her purpose was to keep his office straight and stroke his ego in the BEST way possible behind closed doors at work. I know about them now…and it's over."_

" _Olivia, I know this question is going to sound cliché, but how do you feel about this?"_

 _After a long moment and internal argument over how and if she should reveal her new revelation, she finally stated quietly," It wasn't about that with him. Love? No, it didn't matter to him. His expectations on what I should be doing and looking like are what interested him. ME? I wanted a career, a husband, children, FAMILY….BUT…but, it never came. I served one purpose and one purpose only…To be a symbol on his arm."_

 _After leaving the therapy session, Olivia felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She felt bad for having to yell at the nice therapist, but shit, she was paying her almost $200 an hour for her help and she felt like she was getting NOWHERE. After finally admitting to her what bothered her the most, she felt like the elephant sitting on her chest was finally moved._

 _Sure, Edison was OK-looking. He wasn't gorgeous by ANY stretch of the imagination and he kind of put her in the mind of a Cosby kid. His family was sweet and accepting, but deep down she felt like they knew what was going on as well. Once Olivia was ok enough to admit to herself that she was worth more than this, she requested a divorce and Edison agreed readily. His reasoning? 'I no longer require your services anyway.'_

 _Olivia had always been a fighter. She was determined not to let this upset her. Hell, after college, she married Edison and went on with her career, thinking the rest would eventually fall into place. Edison filled a small void for her, but in comparison to her entire life, she was INCOMPLETE._

 _It came as no surprise to anyone that the divorce proceedings didn't bother her much. After the judge heard the case, he ordered both parties to seek counseling, but unlike the norm, he wanted them to do it SEPERATELY. The findings were read aloud in court and were as follows:_

 _-Mrs. Pope-Davis is completely normal. The only thing I find her guilty of is loving a man enough to become almost totally submissive and falling victim to her emotions instead of using her head to get out of a rather uncomfortable situation._

 _-Mr. Davis is a narcissistic ass (for lack of a better term). For some reason, he has the preconvieced notion that the world owes him something. He looks at women as if they are pieces…LITERALLY pieces on his chess board of life. I feel as though from the looks of things on this end, he is completely incapable of contributing to a stable and healthy relationship._

 _Olivia could breathe. For so long she had done her best to fit into the image Edison wanted her to portray. She changed everything from her hair to her eating habits for him and nothing worked. To finally hear that she WAS good enough and he was the problem from SOMEONE ELSE'S mouth was all she needed._

 _She stood to exit the courtroom only to be called on by the judge._

" _Your Honor, that is ALL I needed to hear. I don't want anything from Edison. Nothing material…NO, what I want from him is to never lay eyes on him again. I want NOTHING from him and if that's ok with you, I would like to go."_

Present

Olivia woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing their fingertips on her back. She groaned slightly, stirring against the warm masculine body that was near her. When her senses returned, she remembered everything that had happened. She tried to move her legs but failed; partly because they were tangled with his and partly because of the glorious ache she felt down under. She smiled at the memory.

"Hi." Fitz brought her out of her own mind.

"Hi." She said looking up at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Honestly? I've never felt better.

Fitz nodded, kissing her forehead as they both fell back into a comfortable silence. Both knew the other wasn't asleep and were content with just laying in bed together. It was still dark outside, likely around 3 AM if Fitz had to guess and a question had been burning his mind since he watched her doze off to sleep several hours ago.

"You want to know if I'm lying, right?" Olivia asked.

Fitz was stunned silent. "Hunh?"

"Fitz, I can hear the wheels turning in your head. You might want to grease them a bit…" Olivia joked, earning her a light smack on her bottom.

"It's ok. You want to know how I am divorced and still in possession of my-"

"I mean, I do, but only if you want to share that with me."

Olivia shifted to lay on top of him, folding her arms underneath her head and resting her chin so she could stare directly into his eyes if only there was light in the room.

"I know it's weird…and it's a long story. I am finally comfortable with what happened, but I don't know if I'm comfortable with-"

"With sharing it with me." Fitz tried to finish for her.

"Fitz…I just shared the most SACRED part of myself with you. It's not that. Trust me…" Olivia returned.

"Well?"

"Well, I just…I'm not comfortable putting it into clear and concise words for you to understand yet. Does that make sense?" She asked cautiously.

"Livvie, you need to know that you can come to me anytime you like. You can tell me anything there is and I will be right here for you and do you know why?"

Olivia felt her breath become labored. _Is he about to confess LOVE?_ She thought as she tensed up.

Fitz chucked,"RELAX. You are thinking of the wrong 4 letter word. Not yet…" he mumbled the last part.

"Yeah?" Olivia couldn't help but allow the smile on her face to show in her voice.

"Yep. I was gonna say I CARE."

Olivia couldn't help herself as she fused their lips together again. She knew they needed to talk about what all this meant. She knew that where his kids were concerned, he was very protective and she couldn't blame him. She knew that the way they saw each other from here on out would change. She knew ALL of this….

But in this moment, as they lay together in bed and made out like love sick teenagers, she not to worry about all that stuff….

But to care about him too.

 **AN: TADA! HAHAHA! I hope this answers some of your questions. I rewrote this chapter today while at work and couldn't decide if I wanted to post it or not…I kinda wanted to throw in a few extra details but nevertheless, I think this works.**

 **We now know why Olivia was still a virgin…(I'm the author) and I STILL wanna know how that works? I don't think I could have agreed to something like that, but then again, how many of you have ever been in love with LOVE? Hmmmm**

 **Leave me reviews! Try to be nice! Feel free to PM me as sometimes, I will respond and explain my reasoning. If you are rude to me, don't worry, I'll either reciprocate or ignore you.**

 **Follow me on twitter…(I'm trying to network here! Humor me….)**

 **Twitter: lalaness7**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

I've never been one to share my feelings or even wear them on my sleeve, but I have to say…I received a review on TBS from a guest that made me want to quit writing altogether. That's why it's taken me this long to update….

BUT, after a nice break and a regrouping session, I am back…so I won't bore you all with my sadness…ON TO THE STORY!

Happy Reading!  
XOXO

TMBA

CH 7

Six Months Later

Karen's smile was gleaming at 1000 watts as she ran in circles around the swing set trying to ellude her father. Her little legs were strong, gaining her momentum and a bit of speed, but she was no match for her father and every so often, he would catch up to her, throw her up in the air, and catch her as she squealed in delight.

Olivia sat under a nearby tree, her legs in a 'V' shape so that Gerry could sit between them on his bottom. He was growing like a weed. His chubby little arms and legs were silky soft, and he was now going thru the teething phase, putting any and everything in his mouth. Watching the father daughter duo in action in front of her made her long for the moment that her- that GERRY- would begin to walk.

 _Dammit! I almost did it again…_ she thought as she looked down at the drooling bundle of chunkiness. Gerry caught her looking at him and began to vibrate his tongue on his gums as he laughed at her and smacked his legs.

Her heart melted. She thought of him as her son so much, it scared her.

She was grateful for how far they had come. The path that got them to where they were now was definitely a bumpy one, but as Olivia shifted to sit Gerry on her lap and give him his juice bottle, she again drifted out to cloud nine as she watched Fitz and Karen playing still.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _2 weeks ago…._

" _OUUUUUCCCHHHHH!" Abby jumped and fell backward on the couch, holding her foot that now throbbed from almost being punctured by a toy._

" _Ooops…That's Karen's. Sorry, Abbs…" Olivia laughed as she picked up the toy, along with several others, and put them in an empty corner of her living room._

 _Abby wanted to curse so badly, but she caught the silly school girl like smile on Olivia's face as she moved the toys and she thought better of it, not wanting to spoil her friend's wanton happiness._

" _I don't even know the little boogers that well, but if I hurt myself-" Abby began._

 _Olivia stood up, turned around, and stated, "You know, in case you can't tell, they kind of have rights here. Their stuff proves it." Olivia laughed as she gestured at all the things that screamed Grant kiddos in her home. There was a picture of Karen and Olivia painting on the fireplace. Karen's pink pull over was draped over the arm of the loveseat, her coloring books accompanied Olivia's People Magazine on the table, and her little sparkly pink toms were beside Olivia's matching pair at the door._

 _Since her place had finished being repaired months ago, Olivia still found it funny that at any given time, one could walk through her door and Fitz'door and not know the difference. You were bound to find bits of Olivia in his apartment, or things that belonged to Karen and Gerry in hers._

 _Neither cared._

 _It was almost as if it were meant to be this way._

 _After the red head felt her blood pressure return to normal, she decided to test Olivia a little._

" _So, this is THAT serious?"_

 _Olivia eyed her friend. "I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled._

" _Well, I can't tell where they stop and where you start, so…" Abby let her voice trail off._

" _You want me to put some kind of explanation forefront, but you know me better than that, Abs…think about it. I like things like they are." Olivia said as she sat down next to her friend._

" _Liv, seriously? What are you guys?" Abby questioned._

 _Olivia sat quietly for a moment before answering._

" _I'm a principle, he's a lawyer, they are kids that-"_

" _LIV!" Abby squealed._

 _That evening, Olivia cooked dinner at her place for the Grants. Since spaghetti was the easy winner for Karen's picky appetite, Liv played it safe and decided to go with that. Dinner was flowing evenly and Olivia was now talking to Karen about her upcoming birthday party, which she wanted to be themed princess of course._

 _During their conversation, Fitz noticed how attentive Olivia and Karen were to each other. He saw how they reacted to each other, the light in each other's eyes as they talked. Their connection was very strong. He couldn't help but imagine life with Olivia being the kids' mother. Evenings like this one with dinner and the entire family being together brought these feelings out of him and he absolutely couldn't help himself as he smiled at the duo._

 _Gerry sat in his highchair with Gerber snacks, playing blissfully and gurgling at the other table inhabitants._

 _As dinner fell into a comfortable groove (as it always did) Karen decided to be a normal 2 year old._

" _Daddy?" She started._

 _Fitz swallowed his mouthful, eyeing his daughter carefully. It was so hard to gauge her moods these days and there had been quite a few awkward moments from some of the things she let come from her undeveloped mouth. Needless to say this was one of those times._

" _Yes, kare?"_

 _Karen put her fork down loudly, getting the attention of Olivia, Fitz, and now Gerry._

" _Daddy, can Liveyuh be our mommy?" Karen asked as if she was asking can she have candy._

 _Fitz froze. He took the moment of silence to carefully choose his next words carefully as he cautiously eyed Olivia for signs of her response to this. To his surprise, her face matched the surprise in his._

" _Well, pumpkin.." Fitz began only to be cut off by Karen again._

" _Puulleeeasssee? My friends at school have mommies and daddies. I only have a daddy and a Oliveyuh….I want a mommy too. Gerry agrees." Karen stated firmly._

 _Fitz was stuck. He was in awe most days of the things that came from her mouth being as though she was only about to be 2 years old, but these days, he wondered if it were time to begin to train her with a filter. He didn't know what to say._

 _Olivia sat still, watching the horrific look on Fitz face as his eyes darted back to her one more time. Deep down, she wanted nothing more than to be mother to these wonderful children, and anymore she could have with Fitz was fine with her. She was afraid of everyone moving too fast, but she was also afraid of missing out on milestones as a parental figure. How deeply she had fallen for this family was scary, and her relationship with Fitz hadn't quite moved to this level as of yet. She decided to play it safe and save Fitz._

" _Karen, sweetie, whether I'm you mommy or not, I'll always be here for you. You know that, right?" Olivia started._

 _Karen nodded and dropped her eyes to her half-eaten spaghetti. Olivia and Fitz locked eyes and before either could respond, Karen took a different approach._

" _But what if we move? If we leave, you won't be with us cause' you not my mommy yet. Daddy, you love Liveyah right?" Karen asked._

 _Fitz felt a lump in his throat as he stared at his daughter. Of course, he loved Olivia, but he didn't want to move things too fast and scare her away. She had been a life saver for him and in the process, had stolen his heart._

 _When Fitz looked up at Olivia, the look on her face was of peace. It was as if they were speaking through their minds to each other again, neither saying a word. After a few moments, Fitz found the courage to speak again._

" _I do…very much actually." He stated, still looking deeply into Olivia's eyes._

 _After a few moments, Olivia had finally swallowed the tears that threatened to spill over as she looked back at Fitz, relaying as much love as he was giving her right now._

" _Liveyah, do you love my daddy?" Karen questioned._

 _The tears returned instantly, one slipping down her cheek before she could stop it._

" _Oh no, Daddy! I made her cry! She doesn't love you!" Karen began to sniffle as she shouted._

 _Olivia snapped out of her love induce trance, smiled at Karen, and corrected her._

" _No, sweetpea, I do. I love you and your brother and I am in love with your father as well." She spoke firmly, but quietly._

 _Karen seemed to be content with this answer. "You do? Yay!" she clapped her hands._

 _Gerry began to clap along with her and the children's laughter was the only thing you could hear as Olivia and Fitz continued their stare off._

 _After dinner was over, Olivia assisted Fitz in getting the children ready for bed. They were all staying over tonight and after they were down for the count, Olivia and Fitz cleaned the kitchen together._

" _Livvie, I'm sorry. I hate that Karen put us on the spot like she did and I-"_

" _Don't be. I'm actually glad she did."_

 _Fitz' ears perked up at this info._

" _Why is that?" he asked._

 _Olivia dried her hands and walked toward her boyfriend._

" _Because, she spoke the truth. I love you, Fitz. I am in love with you. I don't know when I would have told you, and Karen made me do that tonight. That's why I'm happy. I love how she brings out what's deep in me and doesn't let me retreat into a shell again." Olivia spoke candidly about Karen._

 _Fitz dried his hands also and walked slowly over to Olivia, circling an arm around her waist._

" _I love you too. I'm in love with you too, Olivia." He stated._

" _So...we're in this together?" Fitz asked quietly. He HAD to have her clarify what she meant._

 _Olivia looked him square in the eye before she spoke._

" _We're in this together." She stated as she laid her head on his chest. They stood in the kitchen embracing each other, enjoying the new level their relationship had hit._

 _Spoken words._

PRESENT

The past 2 weeks had been wonderful. Karen and Gerry seemed to be on a deeper level with Olivia than they had previously been. As Fitz jogged around the playground chasing his eldest child, he couldn't help but glance over at Olivia with his son. He wanted so bad to revisit the conversation 2 weeks ago about her being their mother and even though they had confessed love to each other, he was still afraid it would spook her.

As if on cue, Olivia looked up at Fitz and smiled. At that moment, everything he saw in her eyes screamed love. He froze his movements, seeing flashes of their wedding and more children. Karen noticed her father's hault and returned to him, cocking her head to the side and eyeballing Fitz and Olivia.

Olivia seemed to have the same stature as she sat still, staring at Fitz. The vision they were currently sharing was for them and them ONLY, but was enough to fill both adult's eyes with tears.

"Daddy? What's the matter?" Karen asked.

Fitz picked his daughter up and made his way over to Olivia. He sat Karen down as Olivia stood up facing him.

"Did you-"

"I did…did you?"

"I did too. I saw it. WOW." She whispered. Both adults stayed silent until Gerry's booming cry got their attention.

/

Karen's birthday party was planned for that Saturday. Olivia was on her last week of school for the summer and next week started summer vacation. She was thrilled because she would be able to spend much more time with the children and Fitz.

The party was held at the park. Games, food, candy, and other children filled the picnic tables as other adults flourished amongst each other. The party was a huge success.

Olivia stood talking to Elizabeth about any and everything as Fitz mingled with other parents in attendance. Elizabeth had flown in for Karen's birthday as promised and Karen couldn't have been more happy. Abby was even in attendance. Over the last 6 months, she had heard so much about the trio until she couldn't help but feel like she knew them and wanted to show up, gift in hand, to the party.

Everyone was having a wonderful time until an ear piercing scream could be heard over all other noise.

All adult's got quiet, silently searching for the culprit of the scream. When Olivia found Karen on the ground with blood running down her leg, she dropped her cup and beat a sprinting Fitz to the scene.

"Karen, sweetie, what happened? Are you ok?" Olivia asked as she kneeled down to her.

Fitz stood back in awe. Not out of jealousy, but he literally was just floored at the scene before him. His Livvie, His Karen…it was too much for words.

"I scwapped my kneeeee!" Karen wailed as she waived her hands dramatically.

Olivia picked the toddler up, careful not to bump her now bruised knee and EGO, and carried her to the picnic tables. She sat her up on top, grabbing tissues and antiseptic from the first aid kit she made Fitz pack, and began to nurse the wound. It truly wasn't as bad as the blood made it seem, but she cooed and over exaggerated for Karen to make her feel better. Karen was so wrapped up in the attention from Olivia, she didn't even notice her father until he kneeled to her level.

"Karen, sweetie, how are you? You ok?" He asked cautiously. He had a squirming Gerry in his arms as he spoke to his daughter and he halfway expected her to throw a tantrum and demand he put Gerry down and pick her up.

What he heard next shocked him to pieces.

"I'm fine daddy. Mommy took care of it."

AN: I've been trying to update this story and the others for a few days now, but getting my mojo back and getting back in the groove of writing has proved to be such a hard task!

I love their love! This chapter was a lot of fluff…cause i don't see the point of so much angst (we get enough of that crap on the show) and because I know SR and her shows, I am certain when September 24th 2015 9/8c comes around, OLITZ won't be all moonlight and roses!

Leave a review…a NICE one if possible. Nothing wrong with criticism, but no need to be totally rude.

Happy reading!

XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter is pretty fluffy/smutty. If this offends you, please sit tight for the next update!**

TMBA

CH 8

 _Mommy._

That's all Liv could hear in her head as she assisted Fitz in getting everything ready for bed that night. Kids bathed and fed, night time stories read, Karen's scrape re-bandaged and kissed again and again….

 _Mommy._

 _I'm someone's mommy?_

 _Well…not physically, but…_

 _It DEFINITELY couldn't get much better…_

 _Wonder if I should tell him…._

"Penny for your thoughts, pretty lady?" Fitz interrupted her thoughts racing. She had folded and refolded Karen's light jacket in her hands 5 different times as he sat and watched her. The look on her face was of peace, but Fitz knew better. She was worried. He was worried that SHE was worried.

"I'm fine." Liv rushed out. She moved to take Karen's jacket to her bag and when she turned away, Fitz grabbed her arm.

"You would tell me if something were bothering you, right?" Fitz inquired.

"Of course." Liv answered WAY too quickly.

 _Shit. Fuck…._ Liv thought…

"Because I know you. I know your face, I know your emotions, I know when something is bothering you." Fitz stated as his hand grazed her cheek.

Liv decided to see how well he actually knew her.

"Oh yeah? Well, what, if anything, is bothering me now?"

"My kids think you are their mother. They have taken to you and you are worried about what people will perceive of it."

 _DAYUM. Dead on the head, hunh?_

Liv could do nothing to hide the scared smirk crossing her face. He did know her…almost as good as she knew herself.

"Well…" Liv started. Fitz cut her off.

"….only thing is, I hope you aren't worried about how I will take it. Me, of all people, should be the least of your worries."  
Liv didn't respond. She couldn't. All she could do was stare deep in his eyes.

"I love you. You know that. It should come as no surprise that my kids love you, and I could care less about anyone else in the world, but just for good measure, most anyone who meets you falls in love with you too. I have the intention of marrying you one day, and I want nothing more than for you to be the mother figure to my children, present and future. Now…you tell me if this bothers you even more or this eases some of your-"

Liv couldn't contain her excitement any longer as she pulled Fitz in for a brain melting kiss. When their lips fused together, all their feelings suddenly came to light and she couldn't help the happy tears that flowed down her face.

When they finally pulled apart, forehead to forehead, Fitz knew in that moment he had done something right. The look on Olivia's face wasn't of fear any longer, but love and admiration.

"Fitz, I love you too. I love Karen and Gerry. I love being their…their…." Liv was still having a hard time saying it out loud and Fitz couldn't help but push her along.

"Their mommy."

Liv smiled as happy tears still fell. "Their mommy."

"Then there's no problem. There's nothing to be afraid of. Without you, they wouldn't have a mother so honestly, I feel like I should be the one worried that you wouldn't want to take this on."

Liv was shocked, but decided to ease his fears.

"Fitz. Nothing makes me happier than being with you guys. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She said.

Fitz smiled, kissing every inch of her face he could before finally setting back on her lips.

/

Everything was set. Fitz was due home any minute now, and the kids were with his family for the evening. Liv had taken this opportunity of freedom to go get a mani-pedi, and was now home, surveying her new lacy black lingerie set she was set to debut for Fitz tonight.

Over the past few weeks, she had fallen more for him than she had originally thought possible, and she couldn't contain herself any longer. When she passed by Victoria's Secret with Abby, she felt her body involuntarily slow down and stare at the mannequin in the window modeling the rather revealing piece of fabric.

"Thinking of Mr. Wonderful?" Abby teased as she shoved another piece of her pretzel in her mouth.

"Come on." Liv said as she pulled her best friend in the store for her opinion.

Liv had spent several hundred dollars on her hidden collection of naughtiness for Fitz and this was one of her favorites. The couple had agreed to have a quiet night home alone, but at the last minute, Liv got the idea to surprise him instead. She heard the key she had recently given Fitz jingle in the door and she rushed to spritz a small amount of sweet perfume on her pressure points and slip into her 4 inch black pumps. She gave herself one more once over in the mirror, shaking her hair for more body, and made her way to the bedroom door.

Fitz entered the apartment, tired, but relieved to be home. He could finally spend some quiet and alone time with his Livvie, and maybe relieve some stress-if he was lucky and she was in the mood. He meandered through the apartment, kicking off his shoes, and loosening his tie.

"Livvie?" He called out. He didn't turn around until he heard her voice responding, and when he did, if felt like all the blood in his brain and feet instantly pooled to his groin.

She teasingly stood in the door way of her bedroom, legs slightly parted and one hand up beside her head on the door frame.

Fitz felt his mouth water as he finally found his footing and strolled over to her. She backed away, into the bedroom, and commanded him to strip. He got down to his boxers, and she grabbed his hands, making him squirm under her gaze.

 _Geez, she looks amazing_ , he thought to himself.

As if she could read his mind, Liv guided him to the bed and ran her hands up and down his chest, lightly grazing his now hard nipples and chest hair. She got him situated on the bed and removed his underwear, his manhood springing free as she let out a chuckle.

"Well, at least SOMEONE's happy to see me." She said.

Fitz realized he hadn't said much since he laid eyes on her.

"Oh, baby, you look amazing. You know you do. I think you wear these little outfits just to-AHHHHH" Fitz let out a painful but pleasurable wail as Liv leaned over him and took one of his nipples into her mouth, lightly biting down.

"Quiet." She said as she kissed him.

No more words were spoken as Liv straddled his stomach, only mere inches from his erection. She grabbed the oils from the dresser and began to slowly massage Fitz from neck to chest, making sure to include his biceps and fingers and any part of his body she could reach above his belly button. She didn't make him turn over to get his back as she was sure this would cause SOME kind of injury to the penis already leaking precum.

Liv slipped down, now straddling his lower thighs as she began to massage his hips slowly. She teased around his manhood and when she lightly grazed his base, Fitz almost shot through the roof. Smiling, she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

Liv crawled back up toward Fitz and reached under the pillow behind him, pulling out a black tie to cover his eyes.

When she was sure he couldn't see much, she reached over to the night stand and silently grabbed a nearby ice cube from the tray she was sure Fitz hadn't paid much attention to.

She pushed the ice in her mouth, rolling it around to cool the temperature of her tongue and throat, and bent over his erection, blowing cool air onto it. Fitz felt his toes curl as he didn't know what was happening, but it felt amazing. He wished he could just take her right here and now, but his curiosity got the best of him and he wanted to see how far this would go.

Liv surprised him as she swirled her now freezing tongue around his tip and sat almost straight up, falling backward, and almost hitting his head on the headboard. Liv smiled to herself, and took his entire length into her cold mouth.

The groan Fitz let escape his throat was enough to almost make her cum instantly. She began to twirl and swallow his length. Eventually, she slipped the ice cube from within her cheeks to move it around his length with her tongue, and Fitz found his hands in her hair. No longer able to contain himself, he snatched the blindfold off and found the most amazing sight before him.

His Livvie was showing him her freaky side and it was all he could do not to release in her throat. She had absolutely no mercy as she took him into her mouth down to the base, then almost back out, all the while swirling the ice around his shaft and spelling 'Olivia' with her tongue. Fitz pulled her head up, kissing her and retrieving the ice from her mouth. He switched roles, now on top and yanked her panties off with one motion.

"FITZ!" She squealed.

"Quiet."

She loved when he took control, but she didn't expect him to use the ice on her. She was squirming for release, inwardly afraid of how the ice would feel, but more excited about how she knew he would use it.

Fitz took his time kissing and licking around her bundle of nerves. He swirled the same piece of ice around and around her clit as she began to spasm. He didn't let her orgasm.

"Fuck…Fitz…" she breathed out.

Liv sat up, pushing her feet flat on the bed and her body up to meet him. She hooked her arm around his neck and her knees were now up around his waist as she lowered herself onto his length. Both lovers stared into the other's eyes and they began to slow but sensual rhythm. Liv was the first to lose eye contact as her head fell back, her mouth making a perfect 'O'. Fitz took this opportunity to assault her neck, leaving bite marks all the way down to her collarbone.

Liv couldn't help the crazy moans and sounds coming from her body. As she looked back into Fitz eyes, the love and desire she felt became almost too much. Fitz knew she was close and wanted to prolong her orgasm, so he slowed the pace and turned with her still locked in place around him. He lay back on his back and Liv was now still connected to him, rolling and riding his length to the best of her ability. Fitz wondered how she could get her body to move in this way, but quickly changed his thought process as she leaned back, bracing herself on his legs, and began to bounce up and down on his length. He watched as sweat began to form on the area between her breasts. Her breathing became labored and it felt like she was tightening up on his length. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her and matching her thrusts until all that could be heard was the slapping of skin and the moan of lovers calling each other's names.

"Look at me, Livvie. Look at me when you cum." Fitz whispered.

When she opened her eyes, everything went white, then black as she and Fitz both rocketed to cloud nine, riding out the wave of pleasure, both exhausted and falling backward on the bed.

/

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Liv opened one eye to see Fitz still wrapped up in her embrace. Neither must have moved much from their previous position last night.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

She silently hoped whoever it was would go away and come back some other time.

BANG BANG BANG.

Fitz groaned, "Livvie, I'll get it."

"No. it's ok. Maybe they will leave," Liv responded in a hushed tone. She and Fitz still lay connected from the night before and she could feel his morning wood beginning to fill her to the kilt as he grew more alert.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"DAMMIT!" Liv almost yelled. She found her panties and a robe, kissing Fitz on the forehead. She stumbled through the living room mainly because her legs were still jelly from the previous night's exercises.

"YEAH, I'M COMING!" She yelled as she finally made it to the door. She skipped checking the peephole as she flung the door open. She didn't expect what she found on the other side of the door.

"What's the matter, girl? Too busy getting that morning loving to answer the door?" The woman smirked.

Liv was shocked beyond words.

"MOM?"

 **AN: Time for Fitz to meet the family! Thanks to those who are still following this story. I would give you guys a speech about everything that's going on in my life right now, but….yeah…no need!**

 **The love scene was actually a special request from a reader…hope I delivered!**

 **Predictions? Liv's mom sounds kinda outspoken. Wonder what she's gonna say? (Yeah, it's gonna be funny as hell…)**

 **Review please!**

 **Happy reading!  
XOXO**

 **BONUS!**

 **How about a quick preview of the next chapter? (Hint as to what kinda mother Liv has)**

" _ **Oh wow, Livvie. Is THIS why you didn't answer the door sooner? Getting your morning quickie?" Her mother asked with a smirk on her face as she watched a slightly disoriented Fitz make his way into the living room. He smirked and blushed as she heard her mother's words.**_

" _ **Mom, now is SO now the time to be yourself…" Liv whispered to her mother. She was growing more and more embarrassed at her mother. She hadn't had a chance to warn Fitz of Angela's lack of filter and truth be told, she had hoped her mother wouldn't make an appearance too quickly.**_

" _ **Don't be silly, Livia! It's not like he's bad on the eyes. At least you're getting some!" Angela retorted.**_

" _ **MOM! UGHHH!" Liv groaned as she covered her eyes with her hands.**_

 _ **This is NOT how she hoped things would turn out. She peeped and eye out at Fitz, hoping he wasn't scared to oblivion.**_

… _ **.Til' next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**TMBA**

 **CH 9**

"Liv, what did he actually say?" Abby said for the tenth time that hour.

Liv lay face down on Abby's bed, making Abby wonder how she was even receiving oxygen. Abby tried to hide the smirk crossing her face, but it was damn hard. These two were so far in love it was crazy.

"I've told you already! He said he was taking the kids out today and didn't need my 'assistance'. I asked how long they would be gone so I could maybe make dinner and he said 'ah, don't worry about us'. WHO THE FUCK SAYS THAT, ABBY!?" Olivia was borderline hysterical.

Fitz had been hot and cold for the last few weeks. Ever since Angela's out of the blue visit, she no longer recognized the man she had come to love. The warmth in his eyes was there times 100 sometimes and other times, it was as if he was in a trance. She was not able to read his emotions, especially when it came to her, and now he put the icing on the cake by taking the kids and not allowing her to tag along.

Sure, they were still HIS kids, but every day that passed, they felt as if they became more of THEIR kids too. Karen and Gerry were growing more and more attached to her. From baby doll emergencies to coercing Gerry to crawl to her on the floor, she was theirs and they were hers. She wanted to cry so badly because she felt like she was losing what she had worked for, but her inner anger was beginning to spill over.

"Liv?" Abby asked. She was trying to help smooth things over, but Liv wasn't making things any easier.

Liv turned over on the bed, tears pooling her eyes, but she stayed silent.

"Christ, Liv…" Abby whispered.

"What happened when your mother came?"

Liv let one lone tear trickle down her face and took a deep breath as she started to tell the story for the first time.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _ **Well, Livia, you don't look GLAD to see me…Can I come in?" Angela asked as she scooted through the door and past her daughter.**_

" _ **Ma, what're you doing here?" Liv asked as she re-secured her robe in place. She was nervous as hell and hoping Fitz didn't wake up before she could send her dramatic mother back where she came from.**_

" _ **So, now I need an excuse to come see my baby girl? What you doing up in here, Liv? It smells like sex in here….if Edison Davis has his natural black ass in here, I swear to the good Lord above I will-" Angela stopped talking as she spotted Karen's baby doll stroller and Gerry's floor module.**_

" _ **Olivia Carolyn! I know like HELL you didn't go and have babies on me!" Angela shrieked.**_

" _ **Well…Not exactly, mama..." Liv was about to explain when the door to her bedroom opened and Fitz came strolling out in grey flannel pajama bottoms, clearly no underwear, and no shirt. If her mother wasn't there, she would have latched her fingers to his disheveled curls and taken him right up against that door...**_

 _ **Angela followed Liv's gaze and all of a sudden, it all made sense.**_

" _ **Oh wow, Livvie. Is THIS why you didn't answer the door sooner? Getting your morning quickie?" Her mother asked with a smirk on her face as she watched a slightly disoriented Fitz make his way into the living room. He smiled and blushed as he heard her mother's words.**_

" _ **Mom, now is SO now the time to be yourself…" Liv whispered to her mother. She was growing more and more embarrassed at her mother. She hadn't had a chance to warn Fitz of Angela's lack of filter and truth be told, she had hoped her mother wouldn't make an appearance too quickly.**_

" _ **Don't be silly, Livia! It's not like he's bad on the eyes. At least you're getting some!" Angela retorted.**_

" _ **MOM! UGHHH!" Liv groaned as she covered her eyes with her hands.**_

 _ **This is NOT how she hoped things would turn out. She peeped and eye out at Fitz, hoping he wasn't scared to oblivion.**_

 _ **Much to her surprise, Fitz was not standing a few feet in front of her mother with his arms folded, watching the scene unfold in front of him and looking as if he was about to bust a gut laughing.**_

" _ **Mrs. Pope?" Fitz asked as he extended his hand.**_

" _ **Angela, sweetie. Call me Angela. It's nice to meet you, although I don't know a thing about you." Angela said sweetly as she shook Fitz's hand.**_

 _ **Liv used these few moments of solitude to gather herself and prepare for battle with her witty, outspoken, no-chill-having mother.**_

" _ **Best kept secret in the family, Ma." Liv smiled.**_

 _ **After the awkward introductions were made, Liv offered to make everyone breakfast. Angela excused herself to the bathroom, and Fitz made his way to Olivia.**_

" _ **Livvie, you didn't tell me your mother could have given Sommore and Monique a run for their money." Fitz laughed.**_

 _ **Liv didn't see it as funny, but she smiled at his reference to the two hilarious comedians.**_

" _ **That's because it's all fun and games until it's your own mother…then it's kinda embarrassing." Liv dropped her head.**_

 _ **Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, inhaling her scent as she kept organizing ingredients for omelets on the counter.**_

" _ **Hey now! Can you two NOT do that around MY food?" Angela stood in at the door smiling.**_

 _ **Liv took a deep breath, her cheeks flushing hot. Fitz smiled, kissed her cheek, and excused himself to go find a shirt.**_

" _ **Ok, Olivia. I will give you an even sixty seconds to explain this-no, wait scratch that-to explain why you didn't inform ME of all this. GO." Angela stated calmly as she leaned against the kitchen counter.**_

 _ **In no way was Angela mad…she just felt left out that Liv was comfortable enough to have some man and apparently his kids shacking in her home and not tell anyone in the family about it. Truth be told, she was glad Liv had found someone for herself.**_

" _ **Ok, Fitz and I have been together for-" Angela cut her off.**_

" _ **Forty-nine!" she shrieked.**_

" _ **OK, OK! I didn't tell you because…I love him, ma. I'm in love with this man and his wonderful children. They only live next door and when I'm not with them, my heart hurts. Like actually HURTS. I miss Fitz every minute of every day that he isn't around. Gerry and Karen think I'm their mother. MOTHER, MA! They watch for me the same way that I watch for them. Fitz is…EVERYTHING. He is NOTHING like Edison. He loves me for me and I don't have to sensor my food choices, my opinions, my farts, or anything else I wanna let go because HE LOVES ME! I didn't tell you because I still feel like we are so brand new and I don't want ANYTHING to take him away from me...I don't want anything to scare him away, mommy. I love him so much and I would love nothing more than to be his wife, best friend, and everything else in between." Liv ended her statement in a whisper and Angela was blown away.**_

" _ **Livvie, baby, if he loves you, he won't go anywhere baby! No matter what the hell I say! Come here, sweet pea."**_

 _ **Liv and her mother embraced all while Fitz stood on the other side of the wall listening. He was almost in tears listening to Liv profess her love for him to someone else. He didn't think she would have done it.**_

" _ **Now, get it together, girl. I can't be hugging all on you and you smell like yesterday night's red light special!" Angela retorted.**_

 _ **Liv laughed, and dried her eyes. Fitz eventually made his way back into the room with the women and the three ate in unfiltered bliss. When it was time to go, Liv and Fitz both walked Angela to the door.**_

" _ **Ok, Liv, since there aren't any rules to you anymore, I was thinking about your birthday in a few weeks…" Angela smiled.**_

 _ **Fitz ears perked up.**_

" _ **Ma, you already know how I feel about that. I would rather spend a quiet night at home with my family than to be out and about. You know how I feel about parties for myself and-"**_

" _ **Oh, hush girl! Fitzgerald, what do you think?" Angela winked at Fitz.**_

" _ **Honestly? I would love nothing more than for Liv to have the best birthday party ever…but if she doesn't want it, then I guess we should respect her wishes."**_

" _ **Yeah, she must be putting it on you good, son." Angela stated as easily as if she was telling the forecast.**_

" _ **Ok, ma, it's about time for you to go, isn't it?" Liv ushered her out.**_

 _ **Angela exchanged a hug with Fitz and Liv separately and made her way out of the apartment.**_

PRESENT

"I don't know…I was SO AFRAID that he would run and now….now I think he has." Liv whispered loudly to Abby.

Abby hated seeing her friend this way, but this entire situation was beyond funny to her. She did her best to console her friend and be there for her.

"Why don't we chill today? Ladies day ONLY. No men talk, no phone calls, no crumb snatchers…just you, me, Domino's, Ben and Jerry's, and a whole bunch of chick flicks?" Abby asked as she smoothed Liv's hair back.

Liv smiled but didn't say anything. She nodded her head and made her way to Abby's living room.

/

During their girl's session, the ladies had decided maybe it was best to get Angela's input in all this. Given, deep down Liv felt as if Angela had a hand in causing all this, she still wanted to hear her mother out.

"Liv, if he didn't stay and deal with your crazy family members, the one's you CLEARLY CANNOT CHANGE OR HELP, then he didn't deserve you. I wouldn't blame your mom." Abby tried to resolve.

Liv nodded, choosing to not go home and change clothes because she was afraid of running into Fitz and having to talk about her feelings. She stayed dressed in her black yoga pants, Fitz's oversized Navy t-shirt, and her Uggs. Abby tried to convince her to dress for public appearance, but this only earned her a nasty look from Liv. Abby grabbed an extra bad and made her way out the door and to her car with Liv already in the front seat.

When they arrived at Angela's home, the lights were all off except one upstairs.

"She's not even here. If she is, she's probably up there getting her freak on with my damn daddy." Liv snarled.

Abby chuckled and killed the engine. Getting out of the car, both ladies made their way up the stairs and knocked on the door. No sound could be heard inside and Liv wanted to just go home and pretend like she and Fitz didn't happen in hopes of avoiding the inevitable- them breaking up.

Everytime she thought about it, she teared up. Abby noticed this and tried to shake her from her trance.

"Doesn't she have an extra key?" Abby asked.

Liv nodded, walked over to the flower hanging on the porch, and found the key underneath the pot in a hidden crevice.

After opening the door at a painstakingly slow rate, Liv pushed it open and walked through the foyer.

"SUUURRRPPPRRRIIISSSEEEEE!"

Liv almost jumped out of her skin, placing her hand to her heart to make sure she was still alive. She looked around the room and saw her mother, father, coworkers from school, her old class mates and friends Harrison, David, Quinn, and Huck, and a handful of her other close relatives and friends. She was shocked beyond belief as she glanced back and found Abby's smile at 100 watts.

"You knew?" Liv asked with her hands over her mouth.

Before Abby could respond, a familiar pitter patter sound came rushing through Liv's ears and sent shivers through her body.

"MOOMMMMYYYYY! SURPWISE!" Karen screeched as she ran.

Everyone laughed, watching the beautiful little girl make Olivia tear up.

Liv couldn't believe it. She knelt down and Karen embraced her before she could make the first move. Karen pulled back and kissed her on her cheeks.

"Happy Burfday, Momma." Karen whispered.

Liv could no longer contain her tears as they fell silently.

"Are them the happy tears again?" Karen asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, sweet girl. Definitely." Liv whispered.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as Karen and Liv interacted. Neither noticed Abby coming back toward Liv with Gerry in her arms.

"MA-MA!" Gerry screamed and clapped his hands.

Liv laughed as he reached for her. She grabbed the child, squeezing him in a hug and kissing his chunky cheeks as he released giggles.

"Happy birthday, Livvie."

Liv turned around at the sound of his voice, but almost lost her footing as she realized he was down on one knee. Abby knew this would likely be her reaction and she already had her hands out, grabbing Gerry back again.

The room was silent as Fitz grabbed Liv's left hand in his.

"Fitz," Liv whispered again.

"Livvie. Olivia Carolyn Pope, these past few weeks have been nothing short of amazing. I love you. SO MUCH. I love everything about you. My kids think you are their mother, and I KNOW you are my match…so…" Fitz withdrew a black box and opened it, revealing a diamond solitaire princess cut engagement ring.

"Livvie, my sweet baby, will you marry me?"

Liv's face looked like someone was pouring water from her eyes. She was speechless as she stood there and sobbed into her hands. Everyone in the room was crying right along with her. After a few moments, Fitz smirked at her and whispered, "Now would be a good time for you to respond, Liv."

Liv laughed, finally finding her voice.

"Of course. Of course, I'll marry you!"

 **AN: Some of yall might think this is too soon, but I just love OLITZ in any aspect. I can't wait to continue this story. Any ideas? Raise your hand if you LOVE ANGELA POPE! Hahahah!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

*****I OWN NOTHING******

 **BTW, introducing Matthew Pope (Olivia's father).**

 **TMBA**

 **CH 10**

"Daddy! Mommy!" Karen squealed as she ran toward the door of Liv's townhouse. The doorbell had rang and Karen wanted so badly to open it, but she knew she wasn't supposed to.

Gerry sat on the floor with his toys clapping hands and mimicking Karen's yelling.

"MAMA! DADA!"

"Quit it, Ger! MOOOMMMYYYYYY! DAAADDDDDYYYY!" Karen yelled once again.

Fitz made his way out of the bathroom and toward the door. When he swung it open, he was greeted by his soon to be mother in law.

"Hey Mrs. Pope. Mr. Pope." Fitz greeted.

"Fizzy, its Angie or Ang…we've talked about this, son." Angela chastised lightly.

Fitz nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mr. Pope will do just fine for me, son." Matthew Pope stated as he kept his look stern. It wasn't that he didn't LIKE Fitz, but anyone who had eyes for his little girl in his book was the enemy. Nevertheless, he greeted him with a handshake.

"Don't listen to him. Call him Matthew or Matt." Angela filled in for Fitz.

As the Pope's made their way into the apartment, Karen, who had been hiding behind the couch, slowly crept behind her father's leg.

"Well, now last time you found a way to avoid me at that entire party. I don't get a hug this time either? Angela teased Karen.

Karen eyed Angela and Matthew and eventually she made her way over to Angela, lightly hugging her neck. Matthew stood by looking less stern as he and Karen had a stare off. Fitz wasn't too sure what was going on…Karen looked like she was trying to decide about him and he didn't think Matthew liked her very much. He hadn't gotten a chance to witness their interaction at Liv's birthday party a few weeks back.

Angela stood up with Karen in her arms. Karen moved so she wasn't hugging Angela's neck anymore, but was still holding Matthew's gaze. Fitz was about 3 seconds from wrapping up this awkwardness when he was shocked to pieces.

"AHH, Man! Kare, you are still better than me at this!" Matthew said as he rubbed his eyes.

Fitz was lost.

Karen wiggled out of Angela's arms and strutted over to Matthew, who bent down and gathered the little girl in his strong arms. She didn't hesitate as she did with Angela, which didn't go unnoticed by Fitz. She quickly got comfortable in the bear hug Matthew was giving her, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and locking them as she lay her head on his shoulder giggling.

"Mathuuu, you gotta FOCUSSS!" She giggled.

Fitz found himself leaning against the couch smiling. Mellie's parents didn't want much to do with the children since her death, and he had finally accepted the fact that the children would only know one set of grandparents. Alas they were blessed with another set, who in Fitz's opinion, out shinned the old one anyway.

Angela moved her focus over to Gerry, who was sitting quietly and focusing intently on the toy in front of him. It was a decorated box with holes shaped like the toys that fit in them. He was staring at the toys intently, as if he were deciding which toy would fit in the hole in front of him. She walked toward the child, bending at the knees, and handed him the toy shaped like a heart, which was the one he currently needed. Gerry grabbed the toy and looked up at Angela giving her a view of all 3 of his teeth as she grinned.

"Hey cheeks! How are ya?" Angela tickled his belly and he let out a hearty laugh.

She sat down to play with Gerry while he was on the floor. Fitz closed the door to the townhouse, and when he turned back around, Gerry was pulling up on Angela's pant legs. She reached down to pick him up, and smirked at Fitz.

"You know what they say about a baby who moves fast, don't you?" She grinned.

Matthew groaned and Angela elbowed him in the side as Karen, who was still in his lap, laughed.

Fitz was still kinda lost. "No, what?"

"They are "moving" out of the way for another one." She said in baby talk to Gerry, who found it hilarious.

Fitz was pulled from his confusion quickly.

"Uh, well, we haven't really talked about it, but I guess if it happened…." Fitz let his statement float away as Matthew looked at him intently. Matthew was about to say something when he felt little hands pulling at his shirt. He glanced down and found Gerry leaning dangerously long out of Angela's arms, trying to reach for him.

Fitz was in awe. He had never seen his children bond with another man the way they were bonding with his almost father in law-aside from himself- and he was moved. The kids knew how to break Matthew down a few notches. He wanted to appear tough as nails, but the children made him soft as cotton.

Matthew shifted Karen in his arms and grabbed Gerry so that he was standing on the couch and pinching Matthew's nose. Angela took the opportunity to talk to Fitz.

"So, where's Livvie?" She asked.

No sooner than she let the statement leave her lips did keys begin to jingle the lock. Fitz moved to open the door and found his fiancé, looking even more radiant, fumbling with her keys and more bags than he thought physically possible to carry at once.

"Hey sweetheart. We were just talking about you." Fitz kissed her cheek as he took several heavy bags from her arms. Liv smiled at him and realized what he said.

"We?"

"Hey babygirl." Angela waved from the couch.

"Oh, hey! What're you guys doing here?" Liv asked as she pushed the door closed with her foot.

"Just wanted to visit for a little while." Angela smirked at Liv, gently nodding her head towards Matthew who now had both children in his arms. He was too engrossed in what was going on to give Liv more than a quick wave of the hand as he marveled at the little ones in his lap. They were both sitting with their heads on his shoulder as they all watched TV.

Liv smiled knowingly. She walked toward her father and leaned down to kiss his forehead followed by Karen and Gerry's cheeks.

Angela stood to help Liv take the rest of the bags to the kitchen, leaving Matthew and the kids together.

"So, your motto is still the same, Hunh?" Angela asked.

Fitz was intrigued. Every time she was around, Ang would reveal something new about his Livvie.

"Carry 17 bags or die trying!" Liv exclaimed as she laughed.

Angela shook her head and went back to the living room with her husband. Liv finally freed her hands and glanced at her fiancé lovingly. She moved to stand directly in front of him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Fitz reached down and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't sure why, but lately he couldn't get enough of her. Her scent, her smile, the feeling of her in his arms…it was like he was addicted to her existence.

Liv nestled into his chest. She was feeling the same bond with him, but neither wanted to say much to the other. Instead, they would do things to show how they felt-like now, they were hugging as if they hadn't seen each other only 2 hours ago.

Fitz pulled back to kiss her sensually on the lips.

"You are beautiful." Fitz told her in his signature low voice.

Liv could feel wetness beginning to take place in her panties just that quickly.

"You are too." She kissed him again. Once they finally released each other, they began to put away groceries.

"I can do this, Fitz. Go bond with my parents." Liv stated.

"So, why didn't I know your dad was a baby whisperer?" Fitz laughed lightly as he peered into the living room to find the children in the exact same place they had been when he left.

"I don't know. It's weird. My dad has this look on his face all the time that says 'no nonsense', yet any kid who notices him in public or anywhere else will talk to him, smile at him, and even sometimes come randomly give him a hug." She smiled lightly as she stared into space while telling Fitz about her dad's baby powers.

"Oh." Fitz said as he too was staring in space.

The entire family now sat in the living room. Angela looked at Matthew and he nodded his head, as if to say 'it's' time.'

"Fitz?" Matthew got Fitz's attention.

Angela and Liv locked eyes. Angela shook her head to indicate to Liv that it was ok and NOT to panic.

Fitz swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes?"

Matthew looked at Karen, who looked at him as if he hung the moon, and spoke again.

"Since you are fixin to be my son in law, these are fixin to be my grandkids. Since these are fixin to be my grandkids, I'm fixin to have to get used to them being around a lot and even staying with us sometimes too, right?"

Liv and Fitz both looked at each other puzzled. Angela decided this was going too slow.

"Ok, look. What Matt is trying to say is that we have a confession to make. We didn't come over to visit you guys…well, not really. We came to see the little ones because Matt was really going stir crazy with his Karebear to fight and argue with." She smiled at Matt, who rolled his eyes.

"We would like to know if, well, if it would be ok-especially with you, Fitz- if we were to keep the kids overnight sometimes? We miss them so much and we barely get to see them and…"

Liv and Fitz quit listening about halfway thru her parent's statement as they looked at each other. They were having a silent conversation.

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **I think this would be the first time they will be staying with anyone other than you or me, Livvie. Do you think they can handle it?**_

 _ **Fitz, Gerry hasn't said a single word since my dad has had him. My dad can be firm, but gentle and is such a softie for kids.**_

 _ **I don't doubt that… I know they would be safe and out of harms way. I don't mind at all…just wanted to make sure you didn't either.**_

 _ **I don't, Fitz. Like I said before, my dad has a soft spot for children. Only thing I will caution on is him letting them get their way like I used to."**_ _Liv smiled at him._ __

"Of course, you guys are welcome to come get them whenever you want." Fitz stated sweetly.

/

When the children heard Fitz saying they could spend more time the Popes, Karen had insisted they get started on their sleep overs now. With the kids gone, it was now just Liv and Fitz.

"This is nice." Liv stated as she lay with her head on Fitz's lap. The children were gone, which she missed, but quality time with Fitz was a rarity unless it was late at night and in their bedroom.

"Yeah, it is. So, what do you want to do?" Fitz said with his head back against the couch and his hands gently racking Liv's scalp.

Liv seemed to think for a moment.

"Well, we could always play school." She said simply.

Fitz looked down at her and they both snickered.

"Feeling Kinky, baby?" Fitz teased.

"Actually, it's not…never mind. Yeah, maybe I am….instead, in this game, you will be the teacher and you will give me a test.

Fitz nodded and laughed.

"Ok, let's see…which subject is your favorite?" Fitz questioned to himself.

Liv reached down beside the bed and pulled out a pharmacy bag. She handed it to Fitz and waited for all the color to leave his face.

"A pregnancy test?" he questioned.

"A pregnancy test." She confirmed.

 **AN: I know it sucks to leave you guys here, but I wanted to break up this chapter and let you guys know I am still alive. Just going through a rough patch.**

 **SO….Matthew Pope has taken a liking to the kids and they love him right back. HAHA!**

 **SO…..any ideas? Thoughts? PLEASE REVIEW…I read each and every one of them and they honestly make me smile and sometimes, even think of better ideas.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys…as promised, I am trying to get back in the groove of things. I think since I have a weak spot for Olitz kids, I wanted to update this one next. TFTH should be next, and TBS….well, I'm still thinking on that one.**

 **If you don't follow WSD, I posed a question on that one yesterday. (well, sorta)…I asked if anyone still follows it as I am considering chunking it. I can't really get the muses going for it. I had some mixed reviews…a few ppl (mainly in PMs) said they didn't like it and to trash it while a lot of you reviewed and said to keep it.**

 **I think I will keep it for a while and keep thinking on it….ANYWHO, here's the next installment of TMBA!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 ****I OWN NOTHING!****

 **XOXO**

 **TMBA**

 **CH 11**

 _Previously on TMBA…._

 _When the children heard Fitz saying they could spend more time the Popes, Karen had insisted they get started on their sleep overs now. With the kids gone, it was now just Liv and Fitz._

" _This is nice." Liv stated as she lay with her head on Fitz's lap. The children were gone, which she missed, but quality time with Fitz was a rarity unless it was late at night and in their bedroom._

" _Yeah, it is. So, what do you want to do?" Fitz said with his head back against the couch and his hands gently racking Liv's scalp._

 _Liv seemed to think for a moment._

" _Well, we could always play school." She said simply._

 _Fitz looked down at her and they both snickered._

" _Feeling Kinky, baby?" Fitz teased._

" _Actually, it's not…never mind. Yeah, maybe I am….instead, in this game, you will be the teacher and you will give me a test._

 _Fitz nodded and laughed._

" _Ok, let's see…which subject is your favorite?" Fitz questioned to himself._

 _Liv reached down beside the bed and pulled out a pharmacy bag. She handed it to Fitz and waited for all the color to leave his face._

" _A pregnancy test?" he questioned._

" _A pregnancy test." She confirmed._

 _/_

"A preg….a…a pregnancy te…" Fitz was flabbergasted. Liv could barely contain her laughter as she was tickled by his reaction.

"Use your words, Mr. Grant." Liv smirked.

"Are you serious, Livvie?" Fitz was finally able to find his words. He slid upwards on the bed so his back was now on the headboard.

Liv sat up as well, looking into his eyes. She was finally able to get a good look at his reaction and she was a bit thrown off.

"As serious as I can be. I haven't gotten my period, Fitz." Liv said somewhat irritated at his lack of words. She got up off the bed and began to pace in circles at the foot. Fitz seemed to be in a mental trance as he looked at the Clearblue in his hands.

How did this happen?

"How did this happen?" he thought aloud.

This was the final straw for Liv as she haulted her assault on the carpet and stood with her hands on her hips. Fitz swallowed, seeing fire dancing in her eyes and he immediately regretted his choice of words.

"I mean, I know how it happens, but….are we…" Fitz stopped talking and stood to approach her. He was fairly confident she would back away from him because he could feel the anger radiating off of her, but he needed to feel her….feel something…to make sure this was real.

"Livvie, look at me," he said as he finally stood in front of her. Her face was scrunched in the way that Fitz found to be extremely sexy and her arms were now crossed over her chest. She refused to meet his gaze.

"Livvie, look at-"

"WHY? Why do you want me to look at you? So I can see the disappointment in your eyes? I see it clearly, thanks." Liv spat at him as she took a few steps back. Fitz forcefully grabbed her back, effectively mashing their chests together as he spoke.

"Don't. Don't do that, Liv. Give me a minute….I had to process, and I'm sorry that I…I'm an idiot, baby. I didn't mean anything by it. I was in shock. I'm sorry." Fitz said this as he ran his hands up and down her back and waist.

"I'm *Kiss* sorry *Kiss* Livvie *Kiss*" he said all this in between kissing her neck and shoulders…really anywhere he could reach with his lips.

"Livvie, I'm sorry. I love you, and I love whoever might be taking your uterus hostage right now." Fitz smiled as she finally looked into his eyes. Liv gave him a k-mart smile-one that didn't quite reach her eyes as she sighed and felt all her anger slipping away as she stared into his eyes.

"Fitz, I'm scared too. I'm scared as hell! I love Karen and Gerry. I love our life the way it is now. I love everything…but I'm so excited about this, I could burst. It was so hard not telling you this as soon as I got back today with the tests in my purse. I wanted to grab you from my parents and lock ourselves in the bathroom and take the damn things right then! I want this…It won't be easy. I know it won't…but that makes me want it more. Don't you feel it? Don't you?" Liv pleaded with Fitz. She truthfully had never given thought to even being able to become pregnant since she was usually busy as could be with Karen and Gerry and work and Fitz. She finally noticed a few extra dollars in her budget for the month and after careful evaluation, realized she didn't purchase tampons.

"Livvie, I want everything with you. I don't want you to believe anything else. Baby I was just in shock…What I was going to ask was how are we going to do it….but you just answered my question. I want you to be ok with this and you are…and I am…and we are…well, we might be…" Fitz was rambling and Liv couldn't stay mad at him as he let his words jumble.

"We might be pregnant." She finished for him as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Fitz took a deep breath as he enveloped her in his arms. This might be why he absolutely couldn't get enough of her lately. Her smell, her taste, her presence. He wanted to know now rather than later.

He released his grip on her body and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the bathroom.

"Do we have to wait until morning? Can we do it now?" Fitz asked as he pulled her to stand in front of the sink.

"I bought several…we can do it now and in the morning." Liv answered him.

Fitz nodded, dropping to his knees and pulling her shorts and panties down in one motion. Liv gasped, grabbing his chin to look up at her.

"Fitz, REALLY!?" she exclaimed.

"Yes…really." He answered normally.

She moved to sit on the toilet as Fitz opened the package and handed it to her. She nodded, grabbed the test, squared her shoulders to pee, and froze realizing he was towering over her waiting on her to finish.

"Uh, Fitz…I think I can handle this part on my own." Liv looked up at him with a sideways grin.

"I know you can…but I want to be here for every step…this is step one." Fitz stated plainly.

"NO….step one was…." Liv giggled as she spoke. Fitz cut her off….

"yeah, ok Livvie. Quit stalling…" Fitz stated firmly. Liv looked up at him and gave him the look she gave Karen when she knew she was about to do something wrong. Fitz finally understood why Karen froze in her tracks at this look.

"Livvie, PUUULLEEASSEE can I stay?" Fitz asked. He had his hands clasped in front of his lips and his eyes showed desperation.

Liv laughed so hard she almost began to pee.

"Fine. Just…turn your head or something. I know we do a lot of….stuff, but this is a bit uncomfortable.

Fitz nodded and turned to stare at the closed door in the bathroom. He heard what he assumed was the cap to the test click open and shortly after, heard a steady stream as well.

"Wow Liv, you really had to go didn't you?" Fitz joked. Just as quickly as he heard the stream start did he hear it stop followed by a deep breath and silence.

"You are NOT helping, Fitzgerald…now do you see why I didn't want you in here?" Liv snarled at him.

"Sorry…" Fitz chuckled. Liv sighed again and continued peeing on the stick. When she was finally done, she clicked the cap back in place and flushed the toilet. Fitz smiled, hearing the seat let down and her sit the test on the counter.

"Ok, you can turn around now."

Fitz turned and found her inches from him, washing her hands in the sink. She dried them in a very slow fashion and turned to face him.

"Now what?" she asked as she ran her hands down her shorts.

Fitz smiled and kissed her lips. "Now we wait."

He sat down on the toilet seat and she followed, now sitting on his lap. He was nude from the waist up and his skin felt warm and dry against hers. She leaned into him, finding her favorite crook in his neck and lining her nose up to his main artery. She inhaled and got lost in thought as she felt Fitz wrap his hands around her body. His large hands found their way to her stomach, caressing the skin that covered her maybe-occupied womb and he sighed as well.

Neither said a word, but the comfort of being wrapped in each other's arms was bliss. Liv found herself wondering if he was really happy or if he was just putting on a front for her. She realized she was late this morning and wanted to tell him so badly, but she was afraid of his reaction-which slightly mimicked his reaction earlier in bed. She was terrified that he didn't want this and she was more afraid of him leaving her than anything. This morning, her thoughts were all over the place. She was more excited about the face that she might be carrying his seed than anything, and it showed. Everyone that saw her today looked at her like she was an angel because she glowed. She kept a beautiful smile on her face all day and found herself thinking about little baby grant more often than she cared to admit. She wondered what his or her eyes would look like, if it was a boy or girl, how dark or light it would be, if he or she would possess those infamous superman curls, and if Fitz would be as excited as she was.

The more she thought about that last thought, the more she wanted to cry. As if Fitz could sense and hear her thoughts and worries, he began to speak.

"Liv, I love you. No matter what these results say, I love you baby. I've loved you since I first lay eyes on you in that store. As hard as it is to believe based on my first reaction, I would be over the moon if you were to carry my future children and I wish you had carried our first 2….but if you aren't pregnant, that's ok too. If it's meant to be, it will be….OK?" Fitz found a way to reassure her without hearing her thoughts out loud and once again, she was in awe at how in sync they were.

"Ok." She breathed in his scent again as the timer on her phone went off signaling it was time to check the results. She lifted her head, staring into his eyes as he smiled back at her.

"You ready?" Fitz asked.

"Ready if you are." Liv stated. She rose from her comfy seat on his thigh to retrieve the box with the instructions on it and the test and then sat back down in her spot. She looked at the box first, and then glanced down at the test in her hand.

Her heart almost stopped.

 _PREGNANT: 6+ weeks_

Liv almost dropped the test as she glared at it. Fitz grabbed her wrist, turning the test so he could get a better view of the results window.

He read the test over and over again as his left hand found its way back to her stomach again. Liv was now sobbing silently into her hand as he read and reread the results.

She's pregnant. His Livvie was pregnant…his LIVVIE…

"Livvie! We are pregnant! Baby, you are going to have my baby!" Fitz dropped the test onto the floor as he stood and turned her in his arms, scaring the daylights out of her as he placed her body in a honeymoon threshold position quicker than she could process. He started to spin them around as Liv loosened one of her legs to wrap around his waist. They kissed, BOY did they kiss. Passionate kisses quickly turned into heated tongue tying and Fitz blindly made his way back to their bed.

He lay his soon to be wife down in the middle of the bed as if she were fine china and would break. Quickly, but gently, he removed her top, freeing her breasts and pulled the same shorts down her body as he did earlier, but this time, he left her underwear in place. As he looked down at her, Liv saw the tears falling from his eyes and her own set of fresh tears soon followed.

Fitz bent and kissed her lovingly on the lips, then quickly made his way down to her still flat tummy.

"Hey there, baby Grant. I know you are in there, you sneaky little thing. I know we didn't plan to have you in there this soon, but I want you to know we love you very much. I would KILL to protect those I love and that now includes you." He cooed to her stomach as he kissed her navel and all around her midsection. Liv could barely contain herself as she ran her fingers through his chocolate curls. He kissed his way back up her body, pulling her panties to the side and entering her in a single thrust.

Liv cried out, the pleasure too much for her at once. She tried to catch her breath and so many thoughts swarmed around her head.

 _Oh My God! Feel soo good…._

 _When did he pull his pants down?_

 _Am I ready for this?_

 _OF COURSE! I couldn't be happier._

 _Oh gosh, I think I'm about to…_

"AHHH, FITZ!" Liv squeaked as he latched on to her nipples and began to pump into her in a firm pace. She hadn't thought much about her boobs being sore, but as soon as he suckled one in his mouth, she realized how erotic and sore they felt.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to sit on his lap, never losing the connection of their sex. Liv started to swirl her hips in a circle, causing Fitz to sigh deeply and pull her hair as he thrust into her. The passionate love making soon turned into animalistic pants and grunts as both Liv and Fitz found their climax to not be too far away. Liv pushed down on his penis as Fitz pumped into her and pretty soon, both saw stars fill their eyes as they both climaxed harder than they ever had together.

Both stayed in each other's embrace, too tired and weak to move or say anything. After a few minutes of post climactic bliss, Fitz moved his head from the place on her shoulder as she did the same from his.

"Hi."

"Hi."

 **AN: so, there we have it. She's pregnant! More Olitz kiddos on the way! I love this story so much and I miss writing….updating WSD yesterday and this one tonight has honestly cleared my head and I miss it so badly! Thank you for all the reviews and PM's thus far…**

 **Any ideas? I know….My Olitz love making scene was pretty laid back….i'm working on getting back in the swing of things for them. LOL…no worries!**

 **I will say, in a chapter (or 2), there will be a bit of angst, but nothing to worry about foreal….any ideas on what's gonna happen or what should happen? How are their parents gonna feel? I wish I could have had Karen and Gerry in this chapter, but they are coming back next one…promise!**

 **Thanks for the love yall!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm back! (well, sorta…) ANYWHO….**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**

 **TMBA**

 **CH 12**

"Mommy?!" Karen squealed.

SILENCE.

"MOOOMMMYYYY!" Karen yelled again. This time she included a bit of base in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Fitz, who was now finishing changing Gerry's diaper.

"Kare, she's here…calm down. She's probably in the-"

"MOM?!" Karen yelled as she burst into the bathroom. Fitz waited to hear the laughter that usually accompanied Karen finding Liv and Liv loving on her, but what he heard next made his blood absolutely run cold.

" **OH MY GOOOOSSSHHHH! DAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

Fitz made his way to the bathroom with Gerry still in his arms and froze at the doorway.

"Uh, Kare, come with me, sweetheart." Fitz tried to remain as calm as could be, but he was panicking. Liv's face was the definition of shock and she clearly couldn't move to shield herself.

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy? Is she ok? Did her go number…what number would that be, daddy?" Karen began firing questions at him quicker than he could process. As he placed a now fussy Gerry in his crib and turned on the TV for Karen, he rushed to the bathroom to find his Livvie still on the toilet with her pants at her knees. Blood spots were on the seat of her underwear and she was sweating profusely. Her normally caramel and cream skin was now an ash grey almost and she had the look of terror in her eyes.

"Fitz?" Liv whispered his name. She moved her hand and blood was now dripping from her nose as well. Fitz quickly squatted in front of her, gathering toilet tissue in his hands to assist her and reaching for his phone in the process. They hadn't been to the doctor yet, and he knew 911 wasn't ideal if no one was there to get the kids. Fitz dialed the first number he could think of.

"ANGELA!" Fitz almost growled in the phone.

"Fitz? Fitz, what's wrong?"

"Angela, come. PLEASE COME NOW!" he said urgently.

Fitz assisted Liv in getting cleaned up. She went from looking terrified to downright stonefaced and he could only imagine what was going through her mind right now.

 _ **Did we lose the baby?**_

 _ **Did she do something wrong?**_

 _ **It's her fault? Is it ANYONE'S fault?**_

 _ **THE BABY! IS THE BABY OK?**_

After Fitz got her cleaned up and sitting on the edge of the tub, he continued to stay beside her. He had put a pad in her now clean underwear and helped her change clothes. As soon as he leaned in to kiss her forehead, the doorbell rang.

Liv seemed to jump to life.

"Fitz, who is that?"

"Stay right here, ok? I'll be right back baby."

"Fitz…."

Fitz was up, around the corner, and at the door in 3 seconds. When the door swung open, Angela barreled through into the foyer with Matt hot on her heals.

"Fitz, what's-"

"FIIITTTZZZZ!" Liv yelled from the bathroom. Fitz ran to find his future wife in tears and when he dropped to his knees to see if she was in any pain, she was gripping her stomach and now his shirt.

"Fitz, don't leave me. PLEASE don't leave me. I didn't do anything wrong….I…I don't know why-"

"Fitzgerald, you have five seconds to tell me what the hell is-"

Everyone was talking all at once and Fitz was still panicking.

"LIV IS PREGNANT, BUT SHE'S BLEEDING AND WE DON'T KNOW WHY AND I DON'T HAVE ANYONE TO WATCH THE KIDS AND SHE'S IN PAIN AND I NEED TO-"

"Go." Angela stated quickly as she cleared the path from the bathroom door. Fitz swooped Liv into his arms, where she buried her head into his neck. Her skin felt cold and clammy and Fitz couldn't take thinking something was going to happen to her. He dashed into the foyer, meeting Matt at the door as he handed him his car keys. Just as Fitz was almost out the door, Karen's voice stopped him.

"Daddy? Where are you taking mommy? What's wrong with her?" she asked with huge teardrops cascading down her little cheeks.

Fitz froze and looked at Matt for help. Matt nodded for Fitz to go ahead and just like that, they were out the door and gone.

/

"Paw Paw Matt…what's wrong wif my mommy?" Karen sniffled as Matthew made his way over to the couch with her safely wrapped in his embrace.

"I hope nothing, sweet pea." Matt stated calmly as he tried to keep Karen calm. Karen was no idiot and definitely not deaf, which Matthew learned with her next statement.

"She's pregnant. I know that means there's a baby in her tummy, but i don't like it. I hate it. I want it GONE!" Karen's voice cracked as she started to cry onto his shoulder. Matthew was at a loss for words-he glanced up to find Angela moving from the laundry room with Clorox wipes and a Swiffer mop. She stopped in her tracks at Karen's statement.

"Karen honey…." Matthew took a deep breath. Which way to go with this one?

"Karen, look at me." He waited until Karen made eye contact with him, her crystal blue eyes mimicking her fathers. He took a deep breath as his eyes darted from his wife to his granddaughter. He couldn't believe what was about to leave his lips.

"Sweetie, your mommy IS pregnant. There IS a baby in her belly. I hope everything is alright with her, but why don't you like the idea of her being pregnant?"

Still sniffling, Karen rubbed her now red ringed eyes and stared into his light hazel ones.

"Cause...HICCUP…Cause…HICCUP…" Matthew rubbed her back to calm her and she finally found her words.

"Cause it's making her sick. Her pee pee is red and she looked like a statue and she didn't even answer when I called her. I don't answer people when I am sick either, but why was her pee pee-"

"Dear Lord…" Angela sat her supplies down and went to sit by the duo.

"Karen, sweetheart, your mommy is ok. You are a little too young to understand what was happening with her….under-yonder, but trust Nana Ang…It's OK. Your daddy is like a super hero. He is going to whisk her to the doctor and let them get her all better and before you know it, they will be home and everything will be ok, ok?" Angela's statement ran together because she was speaking so quickly and Matthew noticed her eyes brimming with tears.

"Ok." Karen agreed with Angela verbally, but somehow, the new grandparents didn't think she agreed wholeheartedly as she lay with her head nestled into Matt's neck and Angela continued to rub her back in circles.

/

"OH MY GOD! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! MY BABY, OH LORD, MY BABY!"

The wails of the family that was on the other end of the waiting room from Fitz were almost too much for him and he found himself shedding a few tears as he waited to hear something from his Livvie. Being in a hospital for this reason or any reason related to "female issues" alone was giving him a sense of déjà vu. He couldn't help but think back to Mellie and how that had all unfolded.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _You WHAT?" Fitz exclaimed._

" _You heard me, dammit! I induced. I couldn't take this anymore! This baby is about as stubborn as you are and it's hurting my body!" Mellie exclaimed._

 _The level of disgust Fitz felt at this time for his soon to be divorced wife was off the charts. He wanted to strangle her. Literally shake the life from her body. How could she be so damn heartless? It was a BABY!_

" _Mellie, why the FUCK didn't you come to me about this?" Fitz felt himself getting angrier by the second but by some miracle, was able to keep his tone under control._

" _Why? So you could try to talk me out of it? You can have these GOD FORSAKEN children…as SOON as I push out this little bundle of misery and you can get home with it and the crumb snatcher at home, you can take them to the fucking MOON for all I care!" Mellie howled in pain again as another contraction ripped through her body._

" _We are divorcing. No doubt about that, but you seriously don't want anything to do with you own CHILDREN!?" Fitz had heard enough. He made his way out to the waiting room and called his parents. They weren't Mellie's biggest fans either and he just wanted someone to talk to. After all, they were the grandparents of his children and by the looks of it, he would be needing their help pretty soon._

" _CODE BLUE, DELIVERY ROOM 6. CODE BLUE, DELIVERY ROOM 6."_

 _Fitz turned from his position in the waiting room to see what appeared to be every nurse on the floor now barreling down the hallway towards Mellie's room. He watched as a crash cart was also being raced by and several people in the hallways jumped out of the way. He walked a few steps to see which room they were now going into and his entire body went rigid as he dropped his cell phone._

" _MELLIE!" Fitz yelled as he ran. When he got to the door, he was pushed backward into a wall as they wheeled Mellie out, who appeared to be completely unconscious._

" _We can try to save her, but we can DEFINITELY save the fetus. GET ME AN OR, STAT! EMERGENCY C-section!" One of the doctors stated as they rushed by._

 _Fitz stood by in shock. What the hell did they just say?_

 _/_

"Mr. Grant?" The doctor called out from beside the nurse's station.

Fitz's head snapped up at the mention of his name, no doubt knocking him out of his memory.

"Yes. How's my wi-my fiancé? How is my Livvie?"

The doctor took a deep breath. They were in the emergency room after all and trauma was an all-night event in this town. Be it car wrecks or other types of accidents, Dr. Austin was familiar with ALL types of situations and families. She generally didn't allow her own personal feelings to get involved, but somehow, watching the love this man had for his lover pulled at her heart strings and she couldn't help but come update him as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Grant, were you aware that your fiancé was pregnant?"

Fitz froze at her choice of words.

Was pregnant.

WAS pregnant?

WAS PREGNANT?

"I know…I knew…she…is she…is our…." Fitz was at a loss for words.

Dr. Austin quickly realized how this must sound and corrected herself.

"Oh, Mr. Grant, Olivia is still pregnant. She is stable and awake-actually, when I left she was threatening my nurses with physical violence to come get you." Dr. Austin smirked.

Fitz released a HUGE sigh of relief. He felt his chest loosen up and he was finally able to BREATHE.

"What happened? Why did this happen?" Fitz questioned as if Dr. Austin had done this to Olivia herself.

"From what I and the on call OBGYN, Dr. Frances can tell, it almost looks like a period. The fetus is not in any distress. We can only conclude that maybe this was stress related or something of that nature given that her nose was bleeding as well. It's not as uncommon as you might think. Bleeding occurs in 1 in almost every 4 pregnancies in the first trimester. The nose bleed was likely from her panicking internally. Olivia appears to be-"

"She's 8 weeks. We had an appointment tomorrow with Frances, but I guess this changes that."

"Actually, I checked her out here. I had her moved to the maternity floor a few minutes ago. I am on call tonight and on that floor, I'll be able to monitor her and the baby well. I did an examination and everything is fine. I want to keep her for a few more hours, just to be safe, and maybe by sunrise you all can go home and get some rest." Dr. Frances rounded the corner of the nurse's station and started talking as if she had this exact situation happen daily.

"Thank you. Thank you SOOO MUCH! Can I see her?" Fitz exclaimed all in one breath as he stood to his feet, grabbing both doctor's hands to shake.

"Yeah, I have a pretty awesome staff. I hope they are all alive back there…Ms. Pope is no joke."

/

Liv sat teary eyed in her room waiting for Fitz. She knew he would be right there beside her if he could, but internally, she selfishly loathed that he was not by her side. She could barely make out the picture in her hands. The grey and white picture of her unborn child was clear as day when she blinked, tears running down her face as she tried to focus. She couldn't help the anger festering inside her and she KNEW she had NO reason to blow up on Fitz.

As soon as he emerged through the door, she locked eyes with him and that was it.

A river of tears and throat clenching sobs escaped Liv as her cries racked and shook her body. Fitz was by her side in 2 strides, terrified out of his mind. He knew this must be hard for her and in that instant, the fucked up memories and mixed emotions he had of Mellie's death took a backseat to Liv's needs. He had fallen out of love with Mellie long ago, but he did care about her since she was the mother of his children. The raw feeling of almost losing Gerry was a lot to bear.

Liv cried and sobbed for an unknown amount of time, all the while Fitz held her and whispered to her that none of this was her fault and that they were fine. Liv finally lifted her head to look into his eyes, and that's when it hit her.

She was being selfish.

He had feelings too…

 _OH MY GOD, did he relive the tragedy with his-Mellie!?_

Fitz sensed the moment that she caught on to his emotions and both adults gripped each other as they silently cried. Only thing that could be heard at this point in time was sniffles and occasional whispers of "I love you."

It was 5AM when Liv was finally discharged with a clean bill of health. The doctor gave her some medicine to try to reduce the bleeding and had her make an appointment with her office to come and be reevaluated in one week. Neither spoke a word as Fitz walked the love of his life to their car. He opened the door, helped her inside, kissed her lips, and then jogged to the driver side. The ride home was uneventful and quiet until Liv spoke.

"I miss the kids. I need to-" She took a deep breath and continued.

"I need to see them. Especially Karen. God, I wish she hadn't-"

Fitz cut her off before she could work herself into a fit. "It's ok Livvie. You couldn't help it. We will explain it the best way we can. To OUR kids." He stated firmly as he grasped her hand in his and kissed her fingers. Liv physically relaxed a bit and the remainder of the ride home was quiet.

When they arrived home, the first smell Liv made out was the smell of Clorox and Pinesol mixed together, signaling her mother had gone on a cleaning spree. She held Fitz's hand and smiled at the sight before her.

Matthew had let out the recliner of the sectional he was sitting on. Angela was tucked under his side, the seat she occupied also reclined. Gerry was laying on Angela's chest, his chubby little hands finding home on her ears (which was his new thing), and Karen was wrapped safely in Matthew's free arm. Liv reached into her purse and snapped a picture of the love before her. Fitz smiled at her and released her hand, making his way over to his future in laws.

He tapped Matt first, waking him instantly. Angela was next, and Liv was the one to wake her. No words were spoken at first. Fitz moved to take each child from their grandparent and back towards the bedrooms. When both kids were safely out of earshot, the adults spoke very low.

"Liv, baby girl, are you…are you ok?" Angela choked out. Liv allowed her mother to engulf her in her arms before she spoke.

"Yeah, Mama, I'm ok." Liv stated as she looked behind her mother and into her father's eyes. He looked ok to Fitz, who stood back watching the parents love on their child, but Liv knew better. She released her mother and moved to sit on her father's lap, who also engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Punkin, don't you do that to your dear old man," Matt stated between almost laughs. Fitz thought he was laughing until he noticed him wipe a lone tear from his eyes. Liv stayed nestled in her father's arms for a few more minutes and the couple decided it was time to leave, promising to come back at the drop of a hat. Angela offered to keep the children tonight if Fitz and Liv needed time to rest, and Fitz agreed that they would consider it if need be.

Fitz walked them to their vehicle and bid them goodbye. He wanted to go back inside and make sure Liv was ok. He wanted to shower and crawl into bed with her, but when he got to the door of their bedroom, he was stuck with love.

AGAIN.

Liv was laying in the bed with the children. She had apparently moved them from their own beds to their parent's bed. Liv was laying in the middle of the bed. She had Gerry on her chest, her lips pressed tightly to his forehead to keep him from stirring. Karen was nestled under her left side, leg hiked up over Liv's thigh. His kids missed their mommy and she missed them. They were reunited. Even though this wasn't a tragedy, Fitz knew it could have been and took the moment of peace he had to thank the Lord above that it turned out the way it had.

Long forgotten was the shower and one on one cuddle Fitz wanted with His Livvie. When she made eye contact with him, he made his way over to her. Both were still clad in their same clothes from the night before and neither cared. Fitz caressed Liv's hair behind her ear and placed several chaste kisses to her lips and face as he crawled on Karen's side and lay beside her. Liv reached over and interlaced her fingers with his and before they knew it both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

 **AN: Don't kill me! They are ok! I warned yall that this could get a little deep…but I'm NOT killing anyone off in THIS story…**

 **I hope to keep updating these stories. I miss you guys so much! Review if you still follow. I still love these two and I think we all need some good OLITZ TLC…..**

 **BTW, I'm NOT In the medical field. My sister is and works in L &D so the statistics I got from her….but he nose bleed part? Yeah, I did that with my daughter. **

**SMH…LOL**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

TMBA

CH 13

Fitz woke up to a nudge in his stomach, followed by the feeling of someone shimmying down his back and a quick but light "thump" sound. Karen took a slightly deep breath as she hit the floor, making Fitz laugh lightly at her big accomplishment. She tip toed as best she could for her age and went out the door, no doubt making a beeline for the bathroom. Like most things, Karen was advanced with potty training. Fitz rubbed his eyes and glanced over at a still slumbering Liv and Gerry.

Gerry hadn't moved a muscle as he lay perched on Olivia's chest. His breathing was peaceful but double compared to Liv's, and Fitz couldn't help but smile at them.

Beautiful.  
Fitz knew the kids would be hungry soon. Based off the sunlight coming through the windows, it was approximately eleven AM. Careful not to disturb Liv, Fitz inched off of the bed and met Karen in the hallway.

"Good morning, princess." Fitz greeted her as he scooped her into his arms.

"Mornin', Daddy…" Karen replied through a yawn. Fitz kissed her forehead and made his way into the kitchen, depositing Karen on one of the bar stools.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Can I just have cereals?" She asked calmly. Fitz was used to Karen being more energetic in the mornings and associated her melancholy mood with what she witnessed the night before.

"I'll have some with you, baby girl." Fitz then poured two bowls of Fruit Loops and took a seat near his ever growing daughter. The two ate breakfast in silence until Karen, as usual, broke through it with a controversial statement.

"Daddy? Is Mommy ok? Is she still having that baby?" Karen asked as she placed her spoon back into the bowl.

/

Liv woke up to warmth on her chest. She peeked one eye open and was met with the snores of her almost toddler son. Smiling to herself, she was content in laying and watching his little relaxed features as he slept.

Liv gently turned her head and saw that both Karen and Fitz were now absent from the bed. She smiled, knowing that neither of them would go very long without a meal. As if Gerry heard her thoughts, he began to inch and squirm around in her embrace. She stayed quiet, watching as he finally opened his eyes and pushed up, looking around the room. Once his line of sight fell on Liv, he blessed her with the most beautiful double toothed smile she had ever seen.

"Hey, buddy. You sleep ok?" Liv asked as she kissed his head. Raising to sit on the bed, she lay the baby between her outstretched legs and started to unbutton his clothes to change his diaper. Once done, she played with him for a bit and then picked him up carefully.

To say Liv felt better was an understatement. She didn't think she was still bleeding and even her mood was better. She kissed Gerry again absently as the duo made their way out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen. As Liv emerged into the threshold of the door, she heard Karen's question and her heart sank to the floor.

"Kare-bear, Mommy is fine. Sometimes, our bodies don't know how to react to certain things. That's what happened last night. Mommy's body is getting used to carrying the baby and-"

"I don't want her to have the baby." Karen stated flatly.

"Karen!? Why on earth…" Fitz began. Karen cut him off.

"No, Daddy! Not if it's gonna make her sick. I think Me and Gerry are enough and we don't make her sick unless we bring cooties home from school. I don't want my mommy sick." Karen was sniffling now. Fitz took a deep breath. He wanted to defuse this situation before…

"Oh, sweet girl. Come here to me." Liv's voice cut through the room and neither Fitz nor Karen knew she was there. Fitz turned to face her and found a very active Gerry on her hip, bouncing as he wrapped his hands in her curls.

Karen didn't realize Liv was in the room. When her voice came through, Karen froze and looked at Fitz, both donning icy blue eyes in danger of tears. Karen sighed, climbed down from her chair, and made her way to Liv, refusing to make eye contact.

Liv placed Gerry down on the floor as Karen finally got to her. Karen's eyes stayed glued to Liv's abdomen the entire time with a not so welcoming look on her face.

"Karen Elizabeth, I want you to listen to me very carefully." Liv started talking as she was now eye level with Karen. Karen eventually made eye contact with Liv, brokenness in her eyes, and Liv grabbed both her small hands as she began to speak.

"I am ok. I can't guarantee that what happened last night won't happen again, but I promise you I am ok. It's NOT the baby's fault that I got sick, sweetheart. It's something different my body is dealing with. I am SO sorry I scared you the way I did last night, baby. You handled it wonderfully and I wish you hadn't seen everything you did, but please believe me when I say I love the baby in my tummy just as much as I love you and Gerry already. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Liv tucked a piece of loose hair behind Karen's ear as she spoke.

Fitz had long since stood and grabbed his son, making his way over to the counter to cut up bananas for him. He listened to the conversation between mother and daughter and couldn't help the lump that was catching in his throat.

"I understand, Mommy. I…I don't want to not like it, but…I don't know." Karen dropped her head and Liv gathered her into her arms for a hug. Karen buried her head into Liv's shoulder and grasped on tight as Liv stood up.

"It's going to take some getting used to, but you will soon love him or her too. I don't want you blaming the baby. If anyone is to blame, baby girl, it's me." Liv said as she made eye contact with Fitz. Karen nodded her head and Liv kissed her on the cheek repeatedly.

Breakfast went on pretty quietly from there. Karen finished her cereal, or what little more she did eat, and hopped down to go get her bag. Today was a school day as Fitz had a few things to tend to. Liv sipped on her orange juice and made eye contact with Fitz. Knowing something was spinning around in that beautiful head of hers, Fitz simply nodded his head. Liv smiled at him and stood, kissing Gerry's head and Fitz on the lips as she sashayed out of the kitchen.

"Karen?" Liv knocked as she entered the little girl's bedroom. She smiled to herself as she saw the child zipping her bag. Karen didn't answer back, but instead turned her head at the sound of her mother calling her.

Liv made her way over to Karen's bed and sat, pulling Karen to sit with her.

"Why don't we make this a family day? We can all stay home and watch movies, eat popcorn and snacks, and just be together." Liv asked in a childlike voice.

Karen did her best not to show her excitement, but her eyes shinned at Liv's words.

/

Two hours later, Fitz and Liv lay on the couch entangled in child limbs. The first movie to come on was the Little Mermaid, causing Liv and Karen to both sing along. The children had passed out eventually during the movie and the adults used this time to talk.

"How are you feeling, Livvie?"

Liv took a deep breath. "I'm ok physically. I want to kick myself emotionally for scaring Kare like that. I think somewhere in that beautiful brain she is blaming the baby and ME for this though…"

It was Fitz turn to take a deep breath.

"I honestly don't know, Liv, but I do know that she needs us now more than ever. Maybe we should take her to see a doctor? You know, like a psychologist?"

Liv nodded, knowing he was right. "If she doesn't look like she's getting any better in a few days, I agree. She's BRILLIANT, Fitz. Can we just let her work through this in her own mind for a little while?"

Fitz nodded, moving slightly to entangle his lips with his fiancé's.

"Ok. Nice move, by the way. I didn't want to go to the office today anyway, and I think after everything, she definitely needed some reassurance. Maternal instinct?" Fitz smirked at her as she kissed her lips again.

Liv chuckled. "Hasn't turned itself off since that fateful day in the grocery store."

AN: This is a filler chapter. More to come soon!

Happy Reading!

XOXO


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: HIYA! Still trying to get back into the swing of things…writing an all, but a few things have changed in my life (some for the better, some not so much…) stay tuned for the author's note at the end and I'll explain a little more…**

 **If you still follow this story, thank you! I am going to try to update WSD and Brave today too!**

 **PS: for this story to make more sense, we are going to assume that the last birthday Karen had, she turned 3 instead of 2…no time jumps! Just makes it flow better…I think when I started to write, I saw her as a smart advanced 2.5 year old but that's NOT what I originally wrote so….yeah…haha…**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**

 **TMBA**

 **CH 14**

"Liv, I need your HONEST opinion, baby. I can't take a biased one. This is serious." Fitz said sternly, but with a smile on his face.

It was about 4 weeks until school started back. Liv has mixed feelings…she wanted to spend as much time as she could with the children, but she wanted to get back to work with her children there too. She enjoyed being a principle and watching children thrive as they grew in age and knowledge. She actually knew most of the kids and parents by name.

She stopped rummaging through the fridge to look at Fitz and grinned at him. She was now 17 weeks pregnant and her tummy was ever so slightly protruding.

Appetite wise, she was DEFINITELY pregnant...but Fitz liked his lips and teeth in their current place so he decided against sharing that piece of information.

"Ok. Fine." Liv put her food choices down on the counter and sashayed into the living room. Fitz could feel his mouth begin to water was he watched his fiancé doing a catwalk. She swung her hips as she walked, waking up his libido in the process and he couldn't help but eyeball her breasts in one of his t-shirts with no bra. The kids were out with Matt and Angela, giving the couple a little time to themselves.

As she sat down, Fitz had to work hard not to eyeball her body again.

She smirked, followed his line of sight to her breasts, then snapped her fingers at him.

"Up here, Romeo…"

Fitz smiled and blushed a bit. He opened his arms and she leaned into him, placing her head on his chest and tucking her body into his side where she fit like a puzzle piece. She grabbed the paper in his hand and studied through it.

"Fitz, you know how I feel about education. I want all children to be on the best level they can be on. Karen, to me, is already past the kindergarten level but since it wouldn't make sense to have a three year old in first grade, I say go for it. K4 will give her the classroom structure she needs moving forward AND give her something else to focus on. Daycare is ok, but she's way past that, baby." Liv finished as she moved to look Fitz in the eye. He was still looking at the paper and then looked back into her chocolate orbs.

"How is it that I'm the one having a hard time with all this?" he questioned as she used his free hand to rub his eyes and temple.

"Because she's your baby girl and you are papa bear. Don't think I'm not afraid too, Fitz. I just...you said not to be biased. This is my honest professional opinion. The maternal side in me is screaming to please keep her a baby, but if we do that, where will we put all our OTHER babies?" she smiled as his eyebrows rose at her choice of words.

"Babies? Plural?" he asked and before she could respond, she was pinned down beneath him as he assaulted her neck with kisses and nibbles.

Just as things were about to start heating up, the doorbell rang. The couple shared a groan and inwardly hoped whoever was at the door would leave.

"Livvie, no…" Fitz tried to stop her from moving by gently pinning her arms above her head and scorching her lips again with a kiss.

"Baby-"she laughed between kisses and almost got caught up in the moment again when the doorbell rang twice more followed by constant knocking.

"Uh, fine…" Fitz pushed off of her and she did her best not to laugh at his 'tent'.

"You will pay for this later, lady." Fitz said as he moved to the bathroom to freshen up. Liv stood and fixed her clothes, licking her lips and trying to fix her messy bun as she walked toward the door. She used the peephole and smiled as she opened the door.

 _Flashback_

 _A week after the hospital fiasco, Fitz had won a debate over it being time for Liv to meet his parents. They were beginning to wonder why every time they came into town, Elizabeth came with them AND insisted on going to pick up the grandkids._

 _Gerry and Diane Grant had already coerced the info out of Elizabeth, but they wanted to make Fitz sweat a little. At first, Diane was upset. He was more than offended that her son would not only be engaged to another woman without letting his parents meet her, but that she would be acting as a motherly figure to the children also. Gerry had been the voice of reason, reminding her how they had eloped at 18 years old and how romantic it was…and also how Fitz had always had a special way about him. Eventually, Diane agreed to the meeting and also agreed to keep an open mind about this "Olivia" for her son and kid's sake._

 _God forbid this turn into another MELLIE fiasco!_

 _The couple agreed to meet somewhere neutral. Diane wanted to see her grandkids and meet Liv at the same time, so Fitz suggested the park. When Fitz parked his vehicle, he could see his parents in the distance walking around the track and holding hands, exchanging kisses as they walked. Liv finally followed his eyesight and saw it as well._

" _Wow. I hope we are that way when we get that old. I wonder how they did it?" she said a loud. Fitz smirked at her._

" _Why don't we ask them?" Liv's eyes shot to his- she hadn't figured out that they were his parents yet. Fitz moved to get the kids out of the car; Liv held Gerry and Karen insisted on being placed on her father's shoulders. When everything was unloaded from the car, the family moved toward the park entrance. The 'older couple' were making their way back toward them on the track and Fitz smiled at the opportunity._

" _Excuse me, sir? Miss? My fiancé and I couldn't help but witness the undying love you have for each other. We assume you have been married for quite a while now, and she was wondering how you do it?" Fitz asked smoothly._

 _Gerry had a 1000 watt smile on his face. Diane was momentarily speechless until she saw Fitz wink at her and Liv's face as pale as a ghost._

 _Liv wanted to snatch Fitz by the collar and kick his ass! How dare he embarrass her like-_

" _Well miss, I'll let you in on a little secret…." Diane spoke first._

 _Liv smiled and nodded._

" _When your hardheaded kids leave home for good, it makes it a lot easier to focus on each other." She said as she moved to hug Fitz and grab Karen from his shoulders._

 _Liv was a bit stunned at first, but then it clicked._

 _These were his parents!_

 _She smiled, then grimaced as Gerry yanked the glob of her hair in his hand. He was giddy watching Grandpa Gerry come toward him. She smiled and handed the toddler over to Gerry Sr., who surprised her by embracing her in a hug._

" _Very nice to meet you, Olivia." He said warmly._

" _You as well, Mr. Grant." She said back._

 _Diane came up on Liv's left side and grabbed her hands._

" _My goodness, you have such a glow about you. It's nice to FINALLY meet you, Olivia." She said, voice sugary as can be. Liv smiled and returned the gesture. Gerry and Karen stole the show shortly thereafter and from there, conversation flowed normally._

 _The family was now sitting on picnic blankets sharing lunch as they watched the children play. Gerry was going to be walking very soon, so Diane and Liv took turns letting him take steps between them. Gerry and Fitz had Karen on the playground; Karen would slide down the slide and Gerry would act as if she knocked him all the way over, effectively making Karen fall over in laughter._

" _So, how did you and my son meet, Olivia?" Diane asked. Liv swallowed and answered._

" _Well, we actually met in a grocery store. I was just moving into the area and Gerry was only a few weeks old. I caught him in the diaper isle and he stole my heart…the kids may have helped a bit." She laughed as she was caught up in her memory._

 _Diane wanted to find something-anything- to be upset about, but she couldn't. Olivia was enchanting…she was the real deal and Diane could see herself in her._

" _I guess the rest is history." Liv smiled at Diane and Diane couldn't help but smile back._

" _That's very sweet, Olivia. I'm a bit jealous. Gerry sr. and I were just as in love as you two seem…I fall in love with him more and more every day. He's like my voice of reason most days." She confessed as she watched her husband with their son and granddaughter. Liv smiled as she watched the trio. She could feel tears starting to form and tried to dab them away before-_

" _Olivia, are you alright dear?" Diane asked. Liv nodded. No one knew about the pregnancy except her parents and the kids (well really Karen). She and Fitz hadn't decided on telling anyone else yet and she didn't want to take his choice away by telling them._

" _I am. I just…I feel the exact same way about Fitz."_

 _The trip to the park was winding down. Everyone was in pack-up mode, and Diane moved to take a break. She smiled as Karen walked over to her and motioned to be picked up._

" _Grammy, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

 _Diane smiled at Karen. "Wow, this sounds very serious. Do we need to take a walk?"_

" _I think that's probably best." Karen said in a low voice._

 _Diane moved to set Karen on her feet and grab her hand. The rest of the adults had overheard their conversation and nodded as they passed. Liv and Fitz locked eyes, knowing that Karen was probably about to spill the beans and confide in her Grammy. Gerry noticed the two exchange a glance, and they started to tell the story._

 _ **Meanwhile during the walk….**_

" _Grammy, do you like babies?"_

 _Diane was a bit taken aback by the question, but she had learned a long time ago to not let anything that came out of Karen's mouth shock her. She plastered a smile on her face and answered, hoping this conversation would end well._

" _I do. I love you and your brother…and I can't wait to have more grandbabies to love on." Diane answered._

 _Karen let go of her hand and moved to sit on a park bench. Diane had a small inkling of what this was about by now._

" _Mommy's pregnant." Diane had to stop and breathe because when Karen said 'mommy', her mind snapped to Mellie. She remembered Liv and smiled at Karen._

" _Well, well, that's a big accusation. Are you sure, Kare? Have you talked to them about-" Karen cut her off and started to explain (in 3 year old lingo) exactly what had happened when Liv had to go to the hospital. Diane felt her body get cold all of a sudden. She nodded and as she listened to the story, she had to fight inner thoughts from coming out._

 _Why hadn't Fitz told her?_

 _How was Olivia pregnant already? Wasn't it too soon?_

 _Is this why he all of a sudden agreed to let everyone meet?_

 _Karen calls her mom?_

 _By the time Karen finished telling her tale, her beautiful face was full of tears. Diane dried her granddaughter's face and kissed her cheeks._

" _Karen, I want you to listen to me very well. First, I appreciate you telling Grammy these things, but remember what we talked about before? Sometimes there is a right and wrong time and way to say things. Second, I love you and your brother more than you will ever know. The baby Oli- your mommy is carrying is NOT making her sick. It didn't do this to her, ok? It's just her body's way of getting used to it. I wish your mommy and daddy had told me this themselves, but maybe they aren't ready for everyone to know so that brings me to my third thing…be careful who you divulge information to about your family business, baby. You do understand what I'm saying right?" Diane hoped she was getting through to the little girl._

" _I do. I'm sowwy. I always talk to you about stuffs that's happening and I thought-"_

" _Kare, you can always talk to me. Don't feel that way. I just want you to be careful. Remember our talks about filtering?"_

 _Karen nodded. She truly did understand._

" _Now, I want you to listen to me. I know you are smarter than the average child your age, but I need you to listen very closely to what I say. You have to stop feeling that way. Baby, you already dislike your new sibling and you haven't even given it a chance to steal your toys or pull your hair…" Diane smirked when Karen smiled at her._

" _Baby, promise Grammy you will give the new baby a chance?"_

 _When the duo returned, both cars were already packed. Fitz and Liv sat on one end of the picnic table near the cars while Gerry sr. played and held on to baby Gerry._

" _Everything ok?" Gerry asked as he peered into his wife's eyes. He knew she knew and wondered if she were ok._

" _Yep. Everything's fine." She smiled at everyone. Liv couldn't quite read her face, but Fitz could and he saw so many emotions there. He wondered which one would show up first._

 _Everyone walked to the cars together. The kids were the first to be hugged and kissed on and placed in the car with the air running as the adults kept talking outside with one back door open._

" _I want to be upset. I really do, but all I can say is…Congratulations!" Diane said with a wide smile and tears pouring from her eyes. Liv smiled and teared up as well. The families agreed that there was much more to talk about and Gerry sr agreed to explain any holes in the story to Diane once they got home._

PRESENT

Liv opened the door and was met with Gerry's back and a few curse words as he drug a baby stroller car seat set through the door.

"Lift with your knees, dear!" Diane called as she smiled. In the past few weeks since their meeting, the Grant's had overloaded Fitz and Liv with all kinds of baby items. The spare room they had was being used as a storage of some sorts and they were eventually going to run out of room.

"Mom, Dad…didn't we talk about-" Fitz asked as he strolled around the corner.

"Don't start Fitz. This is the bargain, remember. I learn about my new grandbaby from Karen so I get to spoil it as much as I like." She smiled at Liv as she motioned for her tummy. Liv smirked at Fitz's face. The entire ordeal was pretty funny to her.

Fitz just groaned and assisted his father in moving everything.

After his parent's visit ended, Fitz and Liv were seated back on the couch as they were before. Fitz was, of course, snaking his hands up under her tshirt and Liv was powerless to stop him. This baby had placed her libido into overdrive. She was underneath him before she knew it again, but this time it wasn't the doorbell that stopped them.

"Livvie?" Fitz called her name through kisses to her neck and Liv moaned a response.

"Liv, baby I need to ask you something…" he kept on with his assault to her neck because he knew she couldn't really snap at him in this position.

"whatever it is, yesssssss….." she cooed in his ear. Fitz smiled as he kept placing open mouth kisses to her neck and mouth.

"whatever I say is a yes?" he asked as he slipped a hand underneath her pants and into her panties. She was more than ready for him.

"YYYYEEEESSSSS…." Liv was in a haze; a very deep sexually induced haze…that is, until she heard:

"Baby, let's buy a new house."

 **AN: stopping here. It felt weird to stop here but at the same time, it felt…right. Haha! So if you read Brave, you know that the other day I had a cardiologist apt. turns out I have Ventricular Tachycardia. Basically my heart starts to beat from the bottom instead of the top. It can be very lethal and I am on beta blockers. I have a minimally invasive surgery scheduled for Tuesday morning so they can try to correct it….**

 **I am going to be spending a good bit of time in this bed so I wanted you guys to know what was going on. Depending on how everything goes, I might be out of commission writing for a bit. I will def keep you guys up to speed on my situation….**

 **If you still follow this or any of my other stories, thank you SOOO MUCH! Enjoy the update and I'll try to update more as we go along….**

 **Happy Reading!  
XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

TMBA

CH 15

Liv froze under his touch. She barely registered what he had said because her own thoughts were swirling in her head. She watched as he rambled on about having no space and the kids needing a backyard and how they could take their time finding a house and hopefully be moved in before the baby came….

All the while, she was having an internal battle.

On the one hand, she felt like it was too soon. (as if the baby in her tummy was perfectly timed) she felt like maybe they were moving too fast and that something would inevitably go wrong.

On the other hand, she was more than excited.

Ecstatic would be the correct word.

"Livvie? Baby, please say something…no. No, no, no, shit! Baby, why are you crying?" Fitz eased himself into a sitting position and pulled her into his lap as tears cascaded down her face. She began to quietly sob and Fitz just held her in place, wanting to put his foot in his own ass for messing up the mood.

After about a minute, her body began to shake and Fitz thought she was really crying harder. He moved to pull her face into his chest. He wanted to kick himself for even bringing this up right now with her hormones being all crazy and them just now finding out about the new baby and….

"Okay."

After a few minutes of silence, Liv thought maybe he didn't hear her so she said it again, sniffling as she sat upright to look into his eyes.

"Fitz…Okay."

Fitz took a moment to make sure he indeed had heard her correctly.

"Okay?" he asked timidly.

"Okay. Okay, let's find another home. Let's get a big backyard and let the kids have their own spacious bedrooms and plan for more babies and host events and grow old together…let's do it, Fitz."

Fitz moved as quickly as his legs would carry himself, kneeling down in front of her to be eye level with her.

"Livvie, are you sure?" he asked as he stroked her face gently and stared deep into her eyes.

"Honestly? Nope. Not even close….but I trust you. I trust this…and I love you and our family and my faith in you is what's giving me the guts to follow this." She took a deep breath and finally locked eyes with him.

"Fitz, I can literally name a million reasons why this should be a nonstarter, but I don't care. I want you. I want this….so, Okay."

As Liv spoke to him, he searched her beautiful eyes and face for any sign of unsureness…any sign that shew as wary or doubtful and he could only see hope in her eyes. His heart swelled and before she knew what was happening, he lifted her up into his arms as her legs and arms locked around his neck and waist. He pinned her up against the nearest wall and kissed her senseless….there was nothing quick and meaningless about this kiss. Liv could feel all the passion she had for him being sent back to her and she reciprocated the kiss as best she could.

As she started to snake her hips in a sweet circular motion, Liv could feel his manhood swell against her panty and short clad bottom. Fitz could feel his knees starting to buckle under her touch, his breath picking up as she gyrated her hips into him.

"Livvie…" he warned as she continued her pelvic assault on his lower region. He had absolutely no control over his penis, which was now poking through his grey sweat pants. Liv locked eyes with him and he could swear he had NEVER seen this amount of passion in anyone…EVER.

"Fitz. Make love to me…..NOW." she declared.

He didn't say a word. He didn't need to….

Fitz closed the gap between their mouths again, tasting every crevice of her mouth until she started to whimper in his own mouth. He lifted her shirt above her head, freeing her chest and black lacy bra. His mouth started to water looking at her breasts, and before he could think twice, he dove into them.

Liv almost orgasmed watching and feeling him. He was so gentle, but very adamant as he suckled and licked her most sensitive areas like they weren't completely covered by her bra. He left small hickeys to her cleavage, absolutely ravaging her entire upper chest.

"Fitz!" was all she could muster up as she felt the sensation of him pushing his penis into her. She wondered when he had even taken off her bottoms (she honestly could care less at this point). He pushed in and out of her like his life depended on it. Liv could do nothing to stop him and she didn't want to. Fitz placed her thighs on his forearm, lifting her into the air more, and started to jackhammer into her. Her mouth formed a perfect "O" as she held onto his neck and shoulders for dear life. No sounds were coming from her mouth, but she kept her face buried in his neck as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her feminine juices dripped down his penis and legs and this was his undoing as she emptied his own load into her, as deep as he could humanly go.

As the two stood there, completely breathless and still having aftershocks from their lovemaking, Liv finally moved to look him in the eyes. His beautiful blues were finally starting to morph back into place right before her eyes as he smiled at her. Smiling back, Liv locked lips with him once more, feeling his penis attempt to come alive AGAIN while still inside her.

Neither said a word. Fitz read the signals her body was giving, her nipples hardening again against his chest and her breathing becoming labored. He pulled her away from the wall back against him and moved toward their bedroom as they continued to lock eyes. Once he reached the bedroom door, he entered and closed it with his foot.

/

"So, where do we start?" Liv asked. She was laying between his legs with her laptop propped on her knees. Fitz was propped against the headboard cradling his fiancé in his arms….

Both as naked as the day they were born.

"Well, I suppose we should figure out where we want to live. It makes sense to keep you close to the school and me close to the office…." It didn't go unnoticed by Fitz that Liv tensed up when he mentioned the school, but he decided to pay it no mind.

The couple spent the next few hours looking over properties that they thought were suitable. They weighed pros and cons and eventually, Liv had a word document opened with about 12 places they wanted more information on or wanted to visit soon.

AN: Hey yall…sorry about the delay. I have been through a LOT lately, and I'm just recently starting to feel a bit like myself again. This chapter is more of a filler because of course, I'm having to dip my toes back into writing before I dive in….

I wanted to give you something though…BTW, thanks SOOOOOO much for all of the PM's, reviews, ect that you all have sent. I can't point you all out individually, but I will say they warmed my heart (even if I didn't get to respond to them all) and I love you guys so much.

The plan is to update WSD and TFTH tonight as well…but I won't make promises since clearly, I have a lot going on….

Happy Reading!

XOXO


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I'm sorta kinda back…be patient with me. I updated Brave the other day and I'm still tryna get back into the groove of things…so here's the next chapter to this story. If you still follow me, thanks so much! I hope you enjoy…and feel free to leave a review or PM me. I should get all my stories updated soon.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**

 **TMBA**

 **CH 16**

"What do you think, Livvie?" Fitz asked as they rounded the corner of the 5th home they viewed today. Liv had an awesome poker face, so Fitz had to literally ask her every time they finished a tour if she liked it or not.

"I mean, I like it, but I don't think it's right. I feel like we will know its right the moment we walk in." she answered him. Fitz sighed. He was a bit frustrated.

Truthfully, he had a surprise up his sleeve for her but he didn't know if she would like it or not. He was trying to gauge what she liked based off of the homes they were touring so that he could at least maybe get an idea for how she would react to his surprise.

"Hey," Fitz looked up and she was now directly in front of him, her hands resting on his chest.

"Hunh?"

"Where did you go?" Liv was looking up at him and for a moment, he was lost again, except this time he was lost in her beauty.

"I'm here. Just thinking. I think you are right though. We will know the moment we walk into our new home. Ready to go?"

Once they got in the car, Fitz went a few miles and came to stop in front of another home. Liv glanced out the window confused, because this home didn't look like any on her list.

"Fitz, where are we? I don't recognize this one." She said.

Fitz didn't answer. He got out the car, thankful to be able to turn his head and hide his smile. He rounded the car and assisted his now pregnant fiancé in getting out.

"I found this one on my own. Since we are so close, I thought we could take a quick detour and check it out." Fitz tried to hide his smirk hoping Liv didn't see his face. Her face quickly scrunched once she was able to focus on the outside of the home. It DEFINTIELY needed some work. The yard was unkept, the outside of the brick home had a busted window in the front, and it just looked like no one did regular maintenance on it.

"I don't know, Fitz. From here this one looks like a no-go. Besides," she said as she rubbed her now protruding belly, "we are hungry…" she finished with her bottom lip poked out.

Fitz smiled at her and almost caved, but this was important.

"Come on, Livvie. Really quick and we will leave."

She took a deep sigh and grabbed his outstretched hand.

Fitz strolled up to the door and it was unlocked. Once they entered, they were greeted with a very large foyer. A chandelier hung above their heads and off to the left was a MASSIVE DINING AREA. Liv was stunned momentarily. She stood looking at the dining room and imagining hosting her friends and family. Fitz pulled her along through the home, looking at the HUGE kitchen and rounding back to the Living area. Liv wouldn't tell him, but she was already in love.

As she walked, she could feel her stomach doing small flips and growing. She continued to rub her tummy, hoping the baby would allow her time to take in the house.

 _Hang on, sweet pea..._ she thought.

Fitz had clearly done his homework on this place. As they walked, he started to spout off ideas and measurements to her. The home was abandoned a few years ago and was on the market for a little of nothing. The kitchen had NO appliances in it, and most of the light fixtures were gone. When they got upstairs, Fitz told her there was 5 bedrooms in all, with the master being the largest. The master bedroom had double French doors, and when Fitz opened them, he heard Liv take in a huge gasp of breath.

The room opened up to the area that she assumed would be for their bed. This room was probably 3 of the other bedrooms put together! There was SO MUCH ROOM! Liv walked around, noting small things in her head. She walked into the bathroom that sported one of the largest walk in showers she had ever seen in the middle, and stretched out to 4 sinks total (his and her sides of the bathroom). She marveled at the tile and color of the room, and noted a set of doors to her left. She made her way through there and was greeted by a closet that could easily double as another bedroom. This home didn't look as big on the outside as it truly was.

Fitz stood off to the side as she walked and looked. He knew she liked it…he prayed she would because-

"Fitz?"

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking. What was that?"

Liv smiled at him. "I think…."She sighed and continued. "There's SO much work that has to be done and in my condition, I don't want to overexert myself…" She tried to hide her smirk as she saw Fitz's face fall. She took another deep breath and continued, "BUT the pros definitely outweigh the cons. I love it, Fitz. And since it's basically gutted, we can get our hands dirty and make it ours." She finished.

Fitz let out a very audible sigh. "Good. Livvie, I'm so glad you like it…because this house is yours. Ours."

Liv stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "What?"

"I found the listing and purchased it with you in mind. I figured you would like it, but if you didn't it would be ok because it was a steal and we could fix it up and flip it." Fitz shrugged his shoulders.

She was speechless. Totally unable to form a sentence. Her mouth made the perfect "O" as she listened to him tell her how he got the house. She saw how he was beeming with pride as he told her how much he spent on it and how he had prayed that she liked it because he LOVED it.

She couldn't help what she did next. Standing up straight, she practically ran and tackled him, attaching her lips to him in a scorching kiss. Fitz was caught off guard but quickly fell into step as he kissed her. Once they detached lips, he noticed she was crying. He wiped a tear off of her cheek, kissing her again.

"I'm glad you approve," he chuckled.

"I love it, Fitz. This is it. This is home." She finished as she tucked her head into his chest. Fitz hugged her with all he had in him and finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is home, Livvie."

2 Weeks Later

"Karen, hold his hands…we don't want him to fall down." Liv said as she came down the stairs. Gerry was growing like a weed and had been trying to take steps for the last few weeks now. Karen was, of course, being the helpful big sister by enticing him with items he wanted and assisting him in taking steps. Today she was doing a little bit of both.

"I got him, mama," Karen cooed in a baby voice. Liv stopped what she was doing and watched the pair. Karen had Gerry by the hands as she walked behind him in an effort to keep him standing upright.

It had been 2 weeks since Fitz surprised her with their dreamhouse. In that time, they had made plans and began to renovate the area. First came a deep cleaning that happened on the same day the house was inspected and treated for any pests. Also on the same day, Fitz had installed a new window to replace the broken one in the living room. They decided the next step would be to start painting, and so they mixed a bit of both styles- Liv original and Fitz eccentric- and decided to make the home all their own. Karen's room was a pale pink with lilies painted on the walls and totally "girled" out. Gerry's room was a pastel blue, and included a wall of all painted sports balls and decorations.

Today they were decorating their own bedroom and starting with decorating the rest of the home. Furniture had been purchased and moved into the living and dining areas, and the kitchen was where she found Fitz.

"How's it going, baby?" she asked as she rounded the counter to see only his stomach and legs sticking out from underneath the kitchen sink.

"It's going. Alllmoooosssstttt Done!" Fitz drug out that ALMOST.

"I think it's good to go" Fitz had done a lot of the major repairs to the home himself. He proved to be quite the fixer when it came to the smaller things. He had installed new light fixtures, assisted the Lowe's staff in changing the carpets in the bedrooms, and his latest task was to fix a leak he found under the kitchen sink.

The couple spent quite a pretty penny in Lowe's getting everything needed for their home and had made so many trips back and forth that the staff had grown to know their names. They found it comical, neither growing bothered by the lack of concentration it took to get everything at once.

Liv had requested a really deep kitchen sink, which Fitz installed himself. She also requested a single handed pull-down faucet and Fitz had obliged so far all of her requests. Liv had also acquired a touch screen Samsung fridge, matching stainless steel Samsung washer/dryers, and all other kitchen appliances from, you guessed it, Samsung.

"Works like a charm." Fitz stated as he turned on the water and bent over to check the pipe for any leakage.

"look at my handsome handyman," She said as she wrapped her hands around his waist from behind. He smiled, embracing her with his hands and eventually pulling her around to his front to kiss her.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Karen came into the kitchen with her voice raised. They pulled back from the kiss and gave her their attention.  
"Yes, karen?"

"Um, I'm hungry. When you get done kissing, may I please have a snack?"

Fitz's ears turned red and Liv chuckled as they parted and Liv went to grab Karen some grapes from the fridge. As soon as she opened the door, Gerry's sippy cup caught her eye.

"Karen, where is-"

"Mama!"

Liv turned just in time to catch Gerry standing the middle of the door frame of the kitchen. Fitz turned around, unaware of what was going on, and froze when he saw his son. Karen turned and immediately gasped, her little hands going over her mouth.

"Gerry!" Liv hissed excitedly. Gerry stood there, wobbling a bit back and forth on his feet with his fist balled up and in his mouth.

"Fitz, where's the camera?" She half whispered to him. She didn't want to startle Gerry.

"I don't know…hold on." Fitz exited the kitchen at the other door and both Karen and Liv locked eyes, anxious to get his actions on film.

"Mommy! He's about to-"

"Karen, don't scare him! Don't yell sweetie. He might fall down." Liv cooed at him in a baby voice. Gerry looked her direction and said it again. "Mama!"

She and Karen had been so engrossed in him standing there that they didn't notice Fitz return with the camera. "Livvie, see if you can get him to come to you."

Liv squatted down and held out her arms. "Come here, sweet boy…"

Gerry found this hilarious. He stood stock still and smiled as if this was a game to him. Liv frowned a bit and tried again. "Gerry…come here baby! Come to Mama…."

Again, nothing.

Fitz stood still almost holding his breath. The sight before him was almost too much. Here was the love of his life, the woman who should have been the mother to his two oldest children, mothering said children and one of them was about to share his milestone with her.

"Mommy?" Karen whispered. "Walk up to him and make him think you are going to pick him up, then go back really quick. That works for me."

Liv looked at the advanced little girl, then reminded herself that she shouldn't even be surprised by the things that come from her little brain. She followed Karen's instructions, only to have Gerry pout and begin a small cry for her to pick him up once she backed away. This must have been the confidence he needed, because in the next moment he took….

"One, Two, three…three and a half, four, keep going buddy!" Fitz said from behind the camera.

Gerry looked over at Fitz and showed the teeth he had, then back at Liv but lost his balance once he tried to move again, effectively falling on his bottom. He started to cry, but the excitement in the room startled him into being quiet. Fitz, Liv, and Karen all ran over to him gushing over him and congratulating him on taking steps. Liv picked him up first, cooing at him and kissing his little jaws over and over. Karen hugged Liv's hip, and Fitz grabbed him and tossed him in the air, which was Gerry's favorite thing for Fitz to do. Gerry couldn't help but giggle.

The Family's celebration as cut short as the doorbell rang. Liv stepped away to allow father and son some alone time. Karen watched as Liv went to open the door and absently started to follow her.

"Um, er, we must have the wrong house. I'm looking for Fitzgerald."

Liv smiled, but the couple at the door didn't return the hospitality.

"I'm his fiancé. How can I help you?" she asked nicely.

The older couple looked confused and the woman crossed her arms. "I doubt it, dear. Fitzgerald Grant. The Third. Is he here or not?" she asked impatiently.

Liv stood her ground and crossed her arms back again.

"like I said, I'm his fiancé. What can I do for you?" she was starting to get frusrtrated with these people.

"You can go get Fitz for us." The husband spoke up. Liv turned around to tell Fitz he had company and Karen wrapped her arms around Liv's thigh.

"Fitz? You have…um…company." She was trying her best to not be rude, but these people were pushing it. As she spoke to Fitz, she heard the woman say _"must be the maid…how rude can she be to act like she's his fiancé."_

"What the FUC-"

"Livvie?" Fitz made it to the door and what he saw made his stomach turn.

"George. Harmony. What the….how did you find my address?" he asked. Liv looked at the couple ready to pounce and Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her in place.

"It was listed. The first one took us to an apartment. This one brought us here. This must be Gerry…"

Liv started to back up, feeling herself get worked up. Fitz obviously knew these people and she didn't want to intrude or assume, but what kind of people would make such a racist remark to her as she opened her own damn door?

Fitz stopped her. "It's ok, Livvie." He said as he adjusted Gerry in his arm and hugged Liv close to him with the other, kissing her temple several times.

"These are Mellie's parents."


End file.
